Perdición
by okashira janet
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si en su viaje por Japón Misao en realidad se hubiera encontrado con Aoshi y los Oniwabanshu? Porque para Aoshi Shinomori la joven ninja era su perdición, una dulce y excitante perdición ONESHOT


**PERDICIÓN**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Rurouni Kenshin y sus 28 tomos de manga no me pertenecen a mi si no a Nobuhiro Watsuki quien se desmayaría si se entera de lo que pretendo hacer con su historia je,je.

La trama inicia con una Misao de dieciséis años que aún esta en búsqueda de Aoshi… o tal vez ya no…

**0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Jefe…- Aoshi giró la vista, sus ojos azul oscuro observaron atentamente a Shekiho quien lucía nervioso.

-¿Ha sucedido algo?- no tenía tiempo en esos momentos de atender asuntos menores, si Shekiho tenía problemas con los negocios de Kanryu él no se iba poner de mediador, que se las arreglaran como pudieran, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer en la oficina, aunque se hallaba lejos la verdad era que el Oniwabanshu seguía funcionando gracias a él, las redes invisibles de los ninjas seguían su curso aún en esa era porque él las seguía moviendo.

-Creo que…-

-¡Jefe!- Aoshi alzó una ceja ahora si empezando a impacientarse, sus hombres por lo general eran callados, sumisos y obedientes, pero ahora Hiottoko había entrado con la boca abierta y una expresión de tonto que no le quedaba en nada.

-¿Qué sucede Hiottoko?- se puso de pie porque de un momento a otro le pareció que todos sabían algo que él ignoraba.

-Esto es… no sé como sucedió pero…- el gordo Oniwabanshu boqueó como para tomar aire.

-¡Jefe!- ahora sí Aoshi alzó una ceja tan alto como se lo permitía su rostro y avanzó hacía delante con paso regio, ¿Qué les pasaba a todos?, ¿Por qué Beshimi había entrado de improviso a la oficina con una sonrisa boba en la cara?

-Me pueden decir que demonios esta ocurriendo- el joven siseó malhumorado.

-Esto…-

-No sé como pasó pero…-

-No nos dimos cuenta de su avance, burló nuestras defensas, ella…-

-¿De que hablan?- por un momento el muchacho sintió que la boca se le secaba, ¿Alguien había podido burlar las defensas del Oniwabanshu?, ¿Alguien se había infiltrado sin que sus hombres lo notaran?

-¡Esta aquí!- los cuatro hombres presentes giraron la vista hacía donde Hannya había abierto la puerta y entonces un sólo grito surgió de la garganta de los Oniwabanshu.

-¡Misao!- pero Aoshi no había gritado, todos sus hombres reían, la observaban dulcemente, apretaban los puños presas de la emoción, pero él no, se había quedado petrificado, completamente helado, la chica estaba ahí, con su uniforme Oniwabanshu aún igual al que usaba cuando era una niña, pero ya no era una niña.

Sabía que Misao los andaba buscando, sabía que recorría todo Japón a pie y sola por encontrarlos pero él siempre se le había escabullido, regularmente mandaba a algún ninja a cerciorarse de que se encontrara bien pero él nunca había intentado volver a verla desde que se marcho.

Nunca sus ojos se habían encontrado nuevamente de frente con esos ojos azules chispeantes y rebosantes de vida hasta ese momento.

-¡Aoshi-sama!- la muchacha tiró su morral de viaje y corrió hacía él, lo hizo como cuando aún era pequeña, una sonrisa de felicidad en su cara y en sus ojos una nota de alivio y triunfo, como si después de mucho al fin llegara a la meta deseada.

-¡Aoshi-sama!- y el muchacho no pudo hacer nada cuando ella se colgó de su cintura en un apretado abrazo que pegaba su cuerpo delgado con el de él.

-¡Misao!- los demás empezaron a acariciarle la cabeza y ella giró hacía ellos con el rostro iluminado de felicidad, Hannya estaba parado de pie tras ella sonriendo, Beshimi le jalaba el obi rosa como para que le prestara atención, Shekijo no cesaba en su empeño de acariciarle los cabellos despeinándola en el proceso y Hiottoko estaba tan feliz que parecía a punto de llorar.

Y Aoshi simplemente dio un paso atrás con los ojos abiertos a su máxima expresión ¿Por qué todos reaccionaban de esa forma?, ¿Qué no se daban cuenta de que Misao los había logrado encontrar?, ¿Por qué todos parecían tan felices?, al descubrir su escondite automáticamente la muchacha se arriesgaba a mil y un peligros, estar con un Oniwabanshu no era un juego, por eso la había dejado con Okina, por eso había tenido que desprenderse de ella cuando aún era una niña.

-¡Misao!- Hannya tomó a la chica por los hombros y la hizo dar media vuelta -¿Cómo nos encontraste?- por fin una pregunta sensata, Aoshi se cruzó de brazos aún demasiado alterado para meterse en la conversación.

-¡Ah!- la joven hizo un mohín con la boca al tiempo que pensaba la respuesta que daría y todos sonrieron recordando ese gesto que no habían visto en tantos años, todos menos Aoshi quien apretó los puños y tragó saliva casi imperceptiblemente, cuando Misao era una niña ese gesto era de lo más tierno, pero viéndola ahora, la manera en que curvaba los labios y alzaba los ojos al techo era una muestra de esa ingenuidad que aún conservaba, un acto que en una jovencita resultaba de lo más atrayente y eso estaba mal.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Hannya volvió a insistir.

-¡Ah, sí!- la chica le guiñó un ojo y lo señaló con un dedo –Es porque me encontré a Hiottoko en un puesto de comida, lo seguí sin que me viera y termine aquí-

-Imposible- el gordo Oniwabanshu parpadeó –Hubiera sentido tú presencia-

-Nah- la jovencita negó con una mano –De hecho te escuche decir que de seguro se trataba de un conejo, no fue muy amable de tu parte- todos estallaron en carcajadas ante la expresión de la ninja pero Aoshi frunció el ceño, que uno de sus hombres confundiera la presencia de un humano con la de un animalejo no hablaba muy bien de su entrenamiento.

-Misao- esta vez Shekiho tomó la palabra –Pero hay guardias en los alrededores de esta mansión-

-Guardias muy mal entrenados debo decir- la chica se inclinó hacía delante y entrecerró los ojos alzando un dedo como si estuviera por contarles un gran acontecimiento, esa era otra de las cosas que solía hacer de niña pero nuevamente a Aoshi le pareció que hacer esos movimientos no estaban bien para una muchacha, al doblarse de esa forma el short ninja se le subía y dejaba ver mucho más de sus piernas, si ya de por si la prenda le quedaba escandalosamente corta.

-¿Mal entrenados?- Beshimi enrojeció, él había colaborado un poco en el entrenamiento de los guardias de Kanryu.

-Sí, les dices "Hola guapo" con voz sexy y caen redonditos- la joven se llevó una mano a la barbilla y torció la boca –De seguro no deben haber muchas mujeres por aquí- esta vez nadie bromeó acerca de lo que la chica había dicho, de hecho todos giraron a ver de reojo a Aoshi quien había estallado en cólera ante la ultima declaración aunque como todo buen ninja no dejaba traslucir sus sentimientos.

-¿Les hiciste algo?- queriendo escapar de la tensión Beshimi le hizo otra pregunta a la chica.

-Ah…- por un momento enrojeció –Como se estaban queriendo pasar los deje inconscientes, ¡Pero nada más a los del lado sur!- la chica entonces señaló con un dedito hacía la dirección indicada y los cuatro Onis mayores resoplaron.

-Hiottoko, Beshimi, cubran esa dirección ahora- Aoshi habló con su fuerte voz de mando y ambos Onis hubieran replicado de no ser porque le debían mucho al joven ninja.

-A la orden- ambos salieron aunque se notaba a leguas que no de muy buen modo.

-Ah…- la jovencita extendió una mano y luego la bajo, iba a llamarlos pero en el ultimo momento se arrepintió, algo estaba muy mal en todo ese asunto, Aoshi no la había llamado en todo el tiempo que estaba ahí y ya podrían ir diciendo que alucinaba pero hasta sentía que estaba molesto, pero ¿Por qué?, anteriormente Aoshi nunca se había molestado con ella, en todo el tiempo que habían vivido juntos cuando era niña el muchacho jamás le había levantado la voz, nunca la había regañado.

-Shekiho, ¿Es hora de tu guardia no?- al oír su nombre el Oni se tensó y dirigió una mirada a la chica que parecía observar todo sin saber bien a bien que era lo que sucedía ¿Por qué su jefe se estaba portando de esa manera con ellos?, todos querían mucho a Misao y deseaban recuperar el tiempo perdido con ella, a todos les había dolido dejarla cuando aún era una niña al lado de Okina.

-Shekiho- al ver que su subordinado no se movía el joven volvió a llamarlo esta vez con voz mas potente.

-¡A la orden!- hizo el saludo requerido y luego salió, aunque Misao pudo notar que arrastraba las piernas.

-Hannya…-

-A sus ordenes- y el enmascarado desapareció aún antes de oír una orden ante los sorprendidos ojos de la joven.

-¡Vaya!, se me había olvidado que Hannya podía hacer eso- y por primera vez en ese tiempo Aoshi clavó sobre la muchacha todo el peso de su mirada helada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la chica giró a verlo, estaban los dos solos en la habitación, de pronto todo le pareció mas grande y silencioso.

-Los estaba buscando-

-¿Por qué?- el joven frunció el ceño, ella abrió la boca, podía darle mil respuestas a ese por que, podía rememorar los tiempos en donde siendo niña lloraba por el abandono de la que había sido su única familia, podía decirle que en las noches no podía dormir recordando las atrocidades de su pasado, podía decirle que quería verlo una vez mas, peguntarle porque la había dejado, podía abrirle su corazón… pero no lo hizo.

-Quería verlos- sonrió cerrando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza, como si fuera la cosa más natural y simple del mundo. Aoshi apretó los puños, ¿Qué se creía esa niña que era la vida?, ¿Acaso no tenía cerebro?, ¿Cómo podía arriesgarse de tal forma para luego venir a decirle algo tan simple?

-¿No pensaste en las consecuencias de tus actos acaso?- el joven aún apretaba sus puños y Misao dio un paso atrás, ese no era el reencuentro soñado que ella tanto había idealizado, ¿Dónde estaba el Aoshi que la abrazaba y le besaba la cabeza como cuando era pequeña al tiempo que decía "te extrañe"?, ¿Dónde estaba el Aoshi que le contaba pacientemente los motivos por los que la había dejado siendo aún una niña?, ¿Dónde estaba el Aoshi que era bueno y amable aún a pesar de su aparente frialdad?

-Nunca me ha gustado mucho pensar- ¿Por qué había respondido eso?, ni ella lo sabía, le había salido de improviso, era una ofensa hacía si misma pero a la vez era una especie de rebeldía hacía su tutor.

-Se nota- Aoshi siseó, sus ojos observándola con ira reprimida, sus puños cerrados casi hasta sangrar, su rostro como una mascara que no permitía pasar ninguna emoción y eso a Misao le hizo daño, porque nunca antes él la había insultado, porque nunca ni en sus mas remotas pesadillas había llegado a imaginar que su reencuentro fuera así.

-Mis actos no le han hecho daño a nadie- la jovencita apretó los dientes, no porque estuviera enojada sino porque se daba cuenta que de pronto le entraban ganas de llorar.

-¿No has pensado que viajando sola preocupas a Okina?-

-¡Okina, por favor!- y entonces todo rastro de lagrimas se borró y la muchacha sonrió sinceramente –Okina hasta me da su bendición antes de partir y me pide que le lleve dulces y chicas de regreso-

-¿Qué?- por primera vez en su vida dejo escapar un atisbo de sorpresa frente a otra persona pero Misao no lo notó porque se ocupaba en contar con los dedos a los demás habitantes del Aoiya.

-Shiro me dijo que quería mas kunais, Omasu me pidió un abanico, Okon dijo algo acerca de un kimono y Kuro me dijo que disfrutara mi viaje y no le llevara nada a nadie porque todos son unos avaros y no me dan dinero-

-¿Entonces?- aún seguía sorprendido, sus hombres no le habían molestado con esos "asuntos menores".

-Ah… ¡Sé preparar muchas cosas silvestres!- la chica levantó un dedo y le guiñó un ojo, lo hacía tan comúnmente que no se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo ni más ni menos que frente a Aoshi Shinomori y cuando por fin su mente procesó lo que había echó enrojeció sin remedio.

-¡Bueno!- se apresuró a bajar los ojos para salir del paso –En los puntos Oni también me dan de comer y algunas veces armas y si de plano no tengo dinero…- la joven se mordió un labio y le sonrió sabiendo que lo que venía a continuación quizás no le gustara mucho a su tutor -¡Pues le robo a los malos y ya!-

-¿A los malos?- había cierto tono irónico en las palabras del joven.

-Si-

-¿No has pensado que podrías meterte en problemas yendo tú sola por ahí?-

-Problemas es mi segundo nombre- la jovencita soltó un suspiro, eso era lo que solía decir de ella ese maleducado de Shiro.

-No puedes estar aquí- el joven la observó entonces duramente, no podía mostrarse blando con ella porque si flaqueaba un poco esa chica podría convencerlo, habían pasado los años, él había cambiado, ella también, ya no era la niña dulce y tierna, ahora era una muchacha ingenua y alegre, además de inconsciente y aventurera y si había algo que no podía ir de la mano era la inconsciencia y la ingenuidad.

-Ah…- Misao sintió como si le soltaran de golpe una cachetada, Aoshi volvía a verse frío, alto, tan ajeno al mundo mortal que parecía inalcanzable.

-La forma en la que llevas tu vida es un verdadero caos pero yo no puedo cuidar de ti-

-No le he pedido que lo haga- la joven saltó, no podía ser que de nuevo la botara de su vida sin mayores explicaciones.

-Aquí es muy peligroso-

-Nada que no pueda afrontar- y por un momento al ver el rostro decidido de la chica Aoshi se dijo que tenía razón.

-No es lugar para una mujer- era su ultima carta.

-Aoshi-sama- la chica tentada estuvo de reír –Ningún lugar es apropiado para una mujer, hubiera deseado nacer hombre pero lo hecho, hecho esta- la miró nuevamente, recorriendo con su mirada azul todo el conjunto que era el cuerpo de su protegida, su largo cabello negro azulado, sus piernas delgadas pero bien formadas, sus ojos azules como el mismo mar… hubiera sido un desperdicio que ese conjunto le perteneciera a un hombre.

-No puedo tenerte aquí-

-¿Por qué?- la chica apretó los labios, aunque se sentía mortalmente descorazonada no iba a llorar, lo había encontrado, después de tanto tiempo buscándolo lo tenía ahí enfrente, no se iba portar como una chiquilla frente a él.

-Porque…- en un momento su cabeza quedo vacía de todo pensamiento, cuando era pequeña la había alejado de su lado porque llevar a una niña en una misión tan difícil y arriesgada era una inconsciencia, pero ahora ya no era una niña, ahora incluso había sido capaz de infiltrarse en una mansión sin ser descubierta, ahora podía llegar a ser incluso un apoyo.

-Porque si te quedaras serías una distracción para mis hombres- Bien, ya lo había dicho.

-¿Sus hombres?- la chica se inclinó hacía delante haciendo esfuerzos por mantener la boca cerrada pues quería abrírsele de la impresión.

-No entrenarían ni seguirían mis ordenes por estar distraídos contigo, ya los has visto hace un momento-

-Solo era porque después de tanto tiempo me habían vuelto a ver y yo a ellos- la jovencita apretó sus puños, sí, todos estaban muy felices de verla a excepción de él.

-Tú misma lo has dicho, en este lugar no se ven mujeres muy a menudo- el joven ninja caminó a largos pasos alrededor de ella con las manos entrelazadas a su espalda y Misao respiró entrecortadamente porque esa era la escena típica en un interrogatorio ninja.

-¿Qué insinúa?- nunca antes le hubiera pasado por su cabeza hablarle así a su tutor, para ella Aoshi Shinomori era el hombre más importante en su vida, le dolía que se portara tan frío con ella, ¡Con ella que siempre lo había querido!

-Los guardias, los vigilantes, los soldados, serías una distracción para ellos y no puedo estarte cuidando-

-Ah…- se mordió la lengua, de rabia, de dolor, de despecho, se provocó sangre pero luego pasó saliva forzándose a si misma y giró hacía su tutor mostrándole una de sus mas hermosas sonrisas -¡Ya veo!- la exclamación parecía feliz y eso desconcertó a Aoshi por completo dejándolo a medio salón con la garganta seca, hubiera entendido si ella se hubiera soltado llorando, hubiera entendido si le gritaba, si se ponía furiosa o le reclamaba intentando golpearlo, lo hubiera entendido y hubiera podido lidiar con eso, pero no con esa sonrisa, no con esa alegría.

-¡De cualquier manera!- la chica puso ambas manos a su espalda y se inclinó hacía delante sonriendo y cerrando los ojos -¡Yo sólo había venido aquí para verlos, ya los vi, ya me voy!-

-Ah…- los ojos de él entonces se abrieron sin entender y sus labios temblaron ¿Se iba así?, ¿Sin intentar convencerlo?, ¿Se iba sin reclamos amargos de por medio?

-Pero Aoshi-sama- la chica hizo un mohín con la boca y lo señaló –Deje de portarse tan serio y amargado o le van a salir canas prematuras-

-Siempre he…- el muchacho sintió como si un aire caliente le abrasara la cara, no tanto por lo que ella le había dicho si no porque se lo decía sonriendo dulcemente, sin malicia, como si de verdad estuviera preocupada por él.

-¡Me despediré de los muchachos!- corriendo y tomando su morral al aire la chica abrió un enorme ventanal y la luz de la luna llena bañó su cuerpo.

-Misao, las escaleras se hicieron para…-

-¡Lo quiero mucho Aoshi-sama!, ¡Ciao!- y haciendo un juguetón movimiento con la mano para despedirse pegó un salto para gran espanto de Aoshi que al asomarse a la ventana con el corazón latiendo a la desesperada se dio cuenta de que la muchacha ya corría con su trenza ondeante al viento a donde Shekiho la recibía con los brazos abiertos.

-Esa tonta- gruñó entre dientes y cerró el ventanal ahogándose de rabia y de orgullo herido. Era una tontería porque él era quien la había obligado a irse en primer lugar pero no había pensado que las cosas se le salieran de las manos.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que se había portado hosco y frío para con ella porque tenía un miedo brutal a estar cerca de la única persona que podía leer dentro de él, la única persona que lograba sacar a flote sus sentimientos, se había asustado porque después de diez años las personas cambiaban y más las niñas, sobre todo las niñas.

Quizás por dentro seguía siendo la misma niña adorable y traviesa de siempre pero por fuera el envoltorio se había transformado en una aguerrida jovencita que llamaba la atención de cualquiera y el problema es que ese "cualquiera" lo incluía a él.

Que enfermo y que solo debía de estar en ese lugar para verla y sentir deseo, ¿Sería que no había estado con una mujer desde…?, ya ni lo recordaba, tenía el vago sentimiento de haber tenido mujeres entre sus brazos, un cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo en una danza de pasión sin rastros de amor porque eran rostros que nunca veía en medio de la noche, que llegaban a él y luego en la mañana no estaban porque eran regalos para el okashira que él aceptaba sin chistar ni quejarse.

Desde que había salido con sus hombres del Aoiya las mujeres que habían pasado por su lecho se habían reducido hasta que al final se olvidó de ellas como si ya no le fueran necesarias, en los años con Kanryu Takeda nunca había sentido esa necesidad urgente del cuerpo, su mente estaba ocupada en otros asuntos, en las oscuras telarañas que siempre habían adornado su vida.

A veces en la noche se descubría a si mismo pensando en la vida perfecta con la esposa perfecta, en esos sueños él no era un matón, sus conocimientos ninja no servían para misiones arriesgadas y trabajos sucios sino para construir una nueva era de guerreros fuertes que aseguraran la prosperidad de Japón.

En las noches en que todos dormían él veía fijamente al techo mientras imaginaba a la mujer perfecta, debía de tener el cabello largo como el de las geishas porque así él podría pasar sus dedos por la sedosa cabellera y dormir respirando su aroma, debía tener unos ojos grandes y brillosos donde él pudiera reflejarse para sentir que estaba con vida, debía tener un cuerpo pequeño y menudo para que él pudiera sostenerla entre sus brazos y protegerla de cualquier mal y en esas largas horas de insomnio a veces también se decía que la mujer elegida por él también debía ser elegante y callada, sumisa y reservada, porque en esos tiempos lo que más se apreciaba del genero femenino eran esas cualidades.

En sus tiempos de Okashira había escuchado muchas pláticas en donde los grandes hombres conversaban sobre las geishas y su refinado recato, eran estas mujeres de una belleza sin igual y tan silenciosas y reservadas que podían escuchar todo lo que tenías que decirles sin que te interrumpieran o quisieran dar una opinión que a nadie importaba.

Sí, las mujeres servían para brindarle descendencia al hombre y para ser hermosas, una compañía que estaba presta a escuchar sin reclamos ni insultos.

Ver a Misao había sido como un golpe del que aún no acababa de reponerse, en sus sueños nunca le daba rostro a la esposa perfecta, sólo sombras borrosas, sólo imágenes difusas, pero al ver a la chica todo había encajado, el cabello largo, los ojos luminosos, el cuerpo menudo; a él nunca le habían llamado mucho la atención las mujeres voluptuosas que le guiñaban el ojo por la calle, prefería esa belleza sencilla que muy a su pesar ahora ostentaba su protegida.

Pensar todo eso le había llenado el corazón de pánico y en el ultimo instante había obligado a la muchacha a retirarse, pero ahora se sentía confuso y perdido, al decirle todas sus razones solo había estado en busca de herirla para así poder acabar con todos los pensamientos confusos que azotaban su mente y por que no decirlo, su cuerpo.

Pero en realidad la idea de que ella se fuera no le cabía en la cabeza, que estupido se sentía ahora, tan perdido como un cachorro, con el orgullo herido porque ella no había luchado más por quedarse a su lado, porque al parecer le era indiferente estar con él o con alguien más, porque después de tanto tiempo de buscarlo ni siquiera le había pedido una explicación de porque la había dejado en un principio.

De buena gana se hubiera puesto a gritar enfurecido o a romper las cosas a su paso, sabía que lo que había hecho era lo correcto, teniendo a Misao cerca su desempeño como ninja peligraba, sus sentimientos salían a flote y la sangre le hervía en las venas, sabía que alejar a la muchacha era lo correcto, pero entonces ¿Por qué demonios se sentía tan vacío y tan asquerosamente humillado?

-Jefe- Hannya apareció delante de él pero Aoshi no se inmutó, su rostro se había vuelto piedra, ni siquiera el enmascarado que llevaba tanto tiempo a su lado lo había visto así de rígido antes.

-¿Qué quieres?- la voz aún le salía con destellos de rabia pero eso para el enmascarado era más una buena señal que un descalabro porque su joven jefe solo se ponía de esa manera cuando algo le importaba.

-La pequeña Misao se ha marchado-

-Ah- dio media vuelta y observó el cielo –Era lo mejor-

-Pero…- el enmascarado apretó los labios –Los demás planean dejarle si no va por ella-

-¡¿Qué?- como si se tratara de un animal salvaje el joven ninja giró hacía su subordinado con ojos relampagueantes.

-Eso han dicho y creo que lo harán-

-¡Me dejan por una niña!- el joven ninja apretó los puños, él que había mandado al demonio toda su vida, él que había rechazado un puesto en el gobierno por enseñarle una nueva vida a los que llamaba "sus hombres" ¿Y así le pagaban, traicionándolo por una mocosa?

-No es que ellos lo quieran hacer jefe- Hannya entendía el sentir del muchacho pero en esta ocasión no sería flexible –Sólo esta noche, los muchachos le piden que no la deje partir en medio de la noche porque estos alrededores son muy peligrosos, mañana la pequeña puede partir con mas calma y después de despedirse bien de todos- Aoshi apretó los puños y los dientes con ira reprimida, él no era el juguete de los demás, era el okashira, quien establecía las reglas no quien recibía ordenes, rebajarse a hacer lo que le exigían sus subordinados era una muestra de debilidad.

-Hannya soy el okashira- sus ojos azules relampaguearon con furia pero el enmascarado bajó la cabeza por toda muestra de respeto.

-Entiendo su sentir jefe pero no le estamos pidiendo que vaya usted por ella, ni siquiera que se digne a verla, uno de nosotros la traerá y prometemos que no dará problemas hasta mañana, sus ordenes no serán desacatadas todos seguirán en sus puestos de vigilancia, además…- el ninja titubeó, no sabía si debía usar esa carta en ese preciso momento pero se arriesgo –Hablaría mal de nosotros que no diéramos alojo a un compañero Oniwabanshu y las cosas se ponen peor cuando se trata ni mas ni menos que de la nieta del antiguo Okashira-

-Ah…- Aoshi frunció el ceño como si estuviera molesto para luego ponerse una mano sobre la frente –Había olvidado eso… déjalo Hannya iré por ella- su voz se había tranquilizado tanto que el enmascarado tuvo que dar un paso atrás tragando saliva, parecía como si en vez de molestarse el muchacho hubiera encontrado un gran alivio.

-Jefe no es necesario, iré yo si es preciso, usted…- pero el joven ninja simplemente zanjó las cosas con una mirada que no se prestaba para mas comentarios y abriendo el ventanal salió como su protegida lo había hecho horas antes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao estaba que rabiaba, iba por el bosque mascullando un montón de cosas de "Mira que yo que los busque por todas partes, que casi me muero en la inundación de Tokio, que tenía que dormir ahí donde me hallara la noche, que andaba de un lado a otro como perrito callejero, que me pase los mejores años de mi vida vagando, para que me vengan con estas y me den una patada en el trasero, que si así tratan a Misao Makimachi, que soy una tonta por andar tras ellos, que maldito de Aoshi-sama ojala y se rompa una pierna por grosero, que por ser mujer no me tiene que sacar de la diversión, que malditos muchachos porque no me defendieron…"

Y en fin que cuando agotada la muchacha terminó con su represalia de insultos se dio cuenta de que ya era muy pero muy tarde y que debía acampar porque ya no podía ver nada en medio de la oscuridad.

Con gran fastidio prendió de cualquier manera una hoguera y se echó sobre su capa con los brazos cruzados a modo de almohada, después de todo lo que había pasado ahora rememoraba lo que había vivido y se moría de risa, de seguro que se había visto de lo más tonta intentando que Aoshi la aceptara en su grupo, de hecho ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?, desde el principio ella había sabido que el hecho de volver con sus antiguos protectores era imposible.

Había empezado su viaje para verlos y ya lo había hecho, misión cumplida, les había demostrado a todos que lo había logrado y debía de sentirse feliz por eso aunque el sabor paladeado fuera más bien amargo.

-¡Sí, hoy hay que celebrar!- la chica levantó una mano, estaba acostada sobre su capa y sus ojos azules brillaban con diversión.

-¡Por Aoshi-sama que ni siquiera me dijo ¿Cómo has estado?, ¡Salud!- la jovencita hizo la pantomima de que se tomaba una copa de sake.

-¡Por Hannya que sigue desapareciéndose de improviso!, ¡Salud!- nuevamente hizo cómo que tomaba algo en el aire y se sintió tan ridículamente divertida que no pudo retener una sonora carcajada.

-¡Por Shekiho que sigue tan grandote!, ¡Salud!- sacudió la cabeza, sería mejor si de verdad tuviera sake pero bueno, se conformaba con aire.

-¡Por Hiottoko que sigue igual de gordo!, ¡Salud!- bien, empezaba a ponerse borracha (imaginariamente)

-¡Por Beshimi que sigue igual de feo!, ¡Salud!- coronó levantando una pierna y se echó a reír, que lastima que no tuviera a alguien que se riera con ella pero bueno, llevaba mas de un año sola así que ya casi ni le molestaba.

-¡Y por mi que estoy sola en el bosque riéndome como estupida con sake imaginario!, ¡SAALUUD!- gritó tan fuerte que sintió como sus pulmones se desinflaban aunque eso no le impidió soltar una sonora carcajada.

-Que mal, que mal- cerró los ojos, que miserable era la vida y que loca era ella, mira que esperar que una familia que en realidad nunca había sido suya la recibiera con los brazos abiertos, su verdadera familia había muerto hace mucho tiempo y ella solo se estaba intentando aferrar a la sombra de un fantasma y hablando de fantasmas…

-Un, dos, tres por el que se esconde tras el árbol- la chica abrió un ojo y un afilado kunai apareció en su mano casi como por arte de magia –Mira amigo hoy me agarraste de buenas así que si te vas los dos felices ¿Bien?- la chica guardó silencio, en su rostro una sonrisa de diversión se hacía cada vez mas aparente, pero el hombre que estaba tras el árbol no compartía su sentir.

Para Aoshi Shinomori seguir el rastro de su protegida había sido muy fácil, pero una cosa era seguirla y otra muy diferente tenerla ahí enfrente, acostada y apuntando con un kunai a la oscuridad con la sonrisa de quien se sabe capaz.

Había escuchado todos sus "Salud" y le había dolido en el alma el que iba dirigido a él, pero más le había dolido que ella riera a carcajadas al decirlo ¿Sería que para esa chiquilla nada era importante?, ¿Sería que en realidad había cambiado tanto? O quizás al contrario, no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo la niña despreocupada y sonriente de siempre.

-Bueno amigo escondido- la chica abrió de golpe sus dos ojos y observó con semblante serio hacía la oscuridad delante de ella –Lárgate ya- podía sentirlo pero no podía ni verlo ni saber quien era, su entrenamiento no estaba completo del todo.

-¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?- encendido por dentro Aoshi se dejo caer frente a la fogata y la muchacha no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera trastabillar e incorporarse rápidamente.

-¡Ah!, Aoshi-sama, me hubiera dicho que era usted, aunque… ¿Qué hace aquí?- la jovencita ladeó la cabeza y sus ojos brillantes y azules parpadearon.

-Vine por ti, que más podría hacer- respondió con molestia, casi con enfado.

-Si es eso no se preocupe- la joven se obligó a sonreír, ¡Ah, no!, eso si que no, no iba a regresar ahora trotando felizmente a la mansión solo porque Aoshi Shinomori venía muy enojado por ella –He dormido infinidad de veces sola en la noche-

-Hablaría mal del grupo Oniwabanshu si te niego hospitalidad- con que era eso, por eso había venido y ella que se hacía falsas esperanzas, de buena gana le hubiera soltado una gran patada que bien que se la merecía pero era el okashira, cualquier falta de respeto y ella acabaría sin cabeza.

-Esto nunca se sabrá- la joven tomó su capa, dio media vuelta y como hace pocas horas volvió a hacerle al joven un ademán de despedida –Cuídese mucho Aoshi-sama-

-Este lugar es muy peligroso- el joven saltó, de nuevo se le estaba escabullendo entre los dedos esa condenada chiquilla.

-Créame Aoshi-sama, dormí en medio de una rebelión, sé lo que es estar en peligro- la chica volteó una ultima vez y alzó los dedos de la victoria –Salúdeme a todos-

-No te iras- él entonces golpeó con un pie en el piso ¿Por qué todos sus subordinados se le estaban revelando?, ¡él era el okashira con un infierno!

-Podrá mandar sobre sus hombres pero no sobre mí- aún sin voltear la chica le contestó con seriedad.

-Eres un Oniwabanshu-

-Pero soy una mujer- cierta diversión adornaba sus palabras –Y como soy una mujer no puedo estar cerca, así que mejor nos vamos diciendo adiós-

-¡Es una orden!- lo gritó enfadado, Misao no podía revelarse así en su contra, nadie lo hacía, por un momento la chica pensó en volver tras de sus pasos, desobedecer las ordenes del Okashira podía costarle caro, además Aoshi Shinomori ya no era la persona que ella recordaba, se había convertido en solo una sombra de lo que había sido, el amor que ella esperaba encontrar en él había desaparecido por completo, ahora era capaz de tratarla como a cualquier otro ninja bajo su mando… pero ella prefería morir antes de ver como sucedía eso.

-¡Ciao!- y echó a correr, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, con las ganas de llorar confundidas con la emoción que le causaba la adrenalina que estaba sintiendo, con la diversión de desobedecer una orden y con el dolor de saber que hace apenas unas horas hubiera seguido a ese mismo hombre hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario.

-¡Misao!- el joven apretó los puños con coraje, nunca había visto tal rebeldía, nadie nunca había osado cometer tal falta, además Misao era una mujer, se suponía que las mujeres eran dóciles y fieles, tiernas y sumisas, pero esa chica que escapaba tenía de dócil lo que una mula y de sumisa lo que él mismo.

Y si era así, si era tan diferente de lo que había soñado, si Misao Makimachi era terca, aventurera, fuerte, rebelde, si era todo lo contrario a lo que debía ser la mujer perfecta ¿Por qué sentía una emoción y un deseo apremiante de seguirla?, ¿Por qué lo encendía de esa manera tan deliciosa que ella se rebelara?, ¿Por qué en vez de causarle furia le causaba deseo él que ella lo retara?, ¿Por qué ese naciente deseo de domarla y hacerla suya?

-¡Espera ahí mocosa!- ¿Esperar?, ¡Que lo esperara su abuela!, Misao nunca antes había corrido más fuerte en su vida, si su tutor la atrapaba era chica muerta, las hojas crujían bajo sus pies y de vez en cuando se daba con una rama ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido un día sin luna para semejante jueguito del gato y el ratón?

-¡No vas a poder escapar Misao Makimachi!- la voz de su tutor se oía cada vez mas cerca, ¿Acaso ella no corría tan rápido?, además ¿Por qué la estaba siguiendo?, un Okashira nunca hacía esa clase de trabajos, si un subordinado le faltaba el respeto eran otros los que terminaban con él, además lo que había hecho no era tan grave ¿Cierto?

-Aquí-

-¡Ah!- la jovencita pegó un brinco pero no pudo zafarse de las garras de su tutor que aprisionaban su estrecha cintura pegándola sobre su pecho.

-Nadie, absolutamente nadie desobedece mis órdenes-

-¡Oiga!- la chica intentó patearlo pero no pudo porque él la pegó contra un árbol, el cuerpo de su tutor estaba tan pegado al suyo que podía sentir todas sus formas bajo la ropa ninja, aunque claro en esos momentos estaba mas interesada en intentar sacárselo de encima que en contemplar esas pequeñeces.

-Makimachi, soy el Okashira- su voz surgió casi como un rugido –Fui tu tutor en el pasado pero no confundas mi papel-

-¡Usted es el que confunde!- con toda la fuerza de sus delgados brazos intentó apartarlo.

-¡El Okashira merece obediencia!-

-¡Y usted me rompió el corazón, deje que me retire en paz!- en los ojos azules de la chica se pudo percibir una furia sin limites.

-No parece que tengas muy roto el corazón- él bajo un dedo y lo clavó en el pecho de la chica quien se puso roja de ira.

-¡No es usted ni la sombra de lo que yo recordaba!, ¡Es un cerdo y lo odio y…!- no sabía que más decir, en primera porque él tenía la razón en lo que estaba diciendo y en segunda porque la presencia del ninja estaba tan cerca que empezaba a sofocarla.

-¿Me odias?- los labios del ninja se apretaron.

-¡Sí, yo me iba a ir de aquí sin causar problemas y en paz, pero tenía que venir usted a causarme tantas contrariedades!, ¿Por que no dejo las cosas como estaban?, ¡Yo aún tenía amor para usted, aunque me hubiera tratado tan mal, pero ahora…!- la joven respiró entrecortadamente.

-Somos ninjas, los sentimientos no juegan ningún papel en nuestra vida-

-¡Váyase al caño!- como pudo levantó una rodilla que no dio en su objetivo pero que provoco que él la soltara, enfurecida como nunca intentó huir pero ni siquiera había dado un paso cuando él la sujetó con fuerza por la muñeca obligándola a girar hacía él.

-¡Lo que has hecho tiene un castigo!-

-¡Y que va a hacer!- sus ojos azules chispearon de ira -¡¿Matarme?-

-Sería un desperdicio- y tomándola brutalmente por la nuca e inmovilizándole las manos con su mano libre la besó, un beso ardiente y salvaje que le volteó a Misao la cabeza al revés, le confundió las ideas y le mató el pensamiento, quería zafarse y gritar, quería arañarle la cara y huir, darle una patada y tirarlo al suelo, pero al mismo tiempo se dijo que eso era lo que tanto había buscado sin saberlo, que la razón de viajar por todo Japón en búsqueda de los Oniwabanshu no era para encontrar al Aoshi de antaño si no a este nuevo Aoshi que metía su lengua en su boca, que la pegaba a su cuerpo enloquecedoramente, que la tomaba de la cintura y la subía sobre él para que sintiera su creciente excitación.

-Eres una mocosa desobediente- y así como la había tomado la soltó para gran sorpresa de la chica que se fue de sentón al suelo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Jefe…- Hannya apretó un puño contra el otro y observó nerviosamente al joven ninja quien llevaba a cabo el papeleo en su escritorio como si nada raro estuviera pasando en la mansión.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Misao… ¿No la va a dejar irse?-

-Pensé que querían que se quedara- el muchacho contestó con la voz distraída del que piensa en otra cosa.

-Sí, sí- el enmascarado frotó sus manos aún nervioso –Pero…-

-Hannya en estos momentos no puedo hacerme cargo de pequeñeces vuelve a tu puesto de siempre-

-Entendido- y el enmascarado desapareció en la brisa del aire para que segundos después Aoshi se masajeara la sien de manera irritada ¿Acaso esa chiquilla del demonio nunca se iba a callar?

No, Misao Makimachi no se iba a callar, el día anterior su "tutor" la había regresado a la mansión a rastras y la había encerrado en una habitación ¡En el tercer piso!, no le había dado explicaciones de su comportamiento y nada más la había arrumbado en ese lugar, sin cobijas, sin comida, sin agua, sin nada.

¡Estaba que rabiaba!, ¿Quién se creía ese hombre que era?, nadie podía besarla nada más porque sí y dejarla arrumbada, así se tratara del mismísimo Okashira del Oniwabanshu ella no era el juguete de nadie.

-¡Aoshi Shinomori, ábreme ahora!- por veinteava vez en esa mañana la chica pateó la puerta de grueso roble que no cedió ni un ápice, estupidas construcciones al estilo extranjero.

-¡Ábreme y déjame largarme con un infierno, Aoshi!- nada de tontos "Aoshi-sama" todo el respeto que hubiera podido sentir por ese hombre en el pasado se había evaporado como el humo, de poder hacerlo le patearía la cara y le escupiría encima por haberla tratado como la había tratado.

-¡Ábreme, Aoshi, déjame irme!- ¿Por qué gastaba saliva?, no la iba dejar irse y menos sabiendo que la primera cosa que haría cuando le abrieran la puerta sería patearlo donde más le dolía.

-Púdranse todos- la jovencita siseó malhumorada y paseó la mirada por el cuarto, el día anterior Aoshi le había quitado de mala forma todas sus armas y en esa tonta habitación no había muchas cosas que pudieran ayudarle.

Una cama con sabanas delgadas, un espejo, un cepillo, parecía la habitación de alguien que apenas y existía, además de eso los muebles estaban vacíos, parecía en realidad que nadie habitaba en aquel lugar.

Y saltar por la ventana ni soñarlo, sería una caída libre de unos buenos veinte metros y estaba bien que podía saltar largas distancias pero el cuerpo humano tenía sus límites.

-Maldición- se tiró sobre la cama de manera pesada y muy a su pesar tuvo que admitir que los extranjeros si que sabían dormir con estilo, ese colchón era mil veces más cómodo que un futón… aunque pensándolo bien igual y no había dormido en un futón desde hace un montón de tiempo, su cama era por lo general una capa tirada de cualquier manera sobre el piso, un montón de hojas y si le iba bien a veces sobre una pila de paja (con riesgo de que los caballos confundieran su cabello y quisieran zampárselo en la oscuridad).

Aunque de cualquier modo no podía quejarse, buscar a Aoshi y los Oniwabanshu por todo Japón había sido la mar de divertido, lastima que no hubiera acabado como ella tantas veces lo había soñado. Cerrando los ojos la jovencita giró sobre las sabanas, empezaba a tener frío, maldito Aoshi por no darle unas cobijas, eso era abuso de poder y maltrato a los subordinados.

Las sabanas estaban tan delgadas que si las ponía a contra luz podía ver del otro lado, de verdad le estaba entrando frío ¿En que mes estaban? Cuando viajaba tendía a olvidar el paso del tiempo y se regía más por sus presentimientos y por su humor que por otra cosa ¿La dejaría irse Aoshi? No entendía porque la estaba reteniendo, supuestamente nada más iba a pasar la noche en ese lugar pero ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que había amanecido, sólo que el cielo se veía plomizo… seguramente que estaban en el mes de Octubre.

-Que problema…- suspirando la muchacha se asomó a la ventana apoyando la barbilla sobre su mano, tenía una vista preciosa pero eso no dejaba de lado que estuviera ahí en contra de su voluntad.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no me dejan largarme?, ¡nada más me tienen muriéndome de frío!- una vena furiosa empezó a latir en su sien pero fue rápidamente sustituida por una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro ¿Cómo no lo había notado?, quizás no podía dar un brinco espectacular al piso pero nadie había dicho que no pudiera intentarlo por el techo.

Sujetándose de la parte superior de la ventana balanceó el cuerpo arrojando las piernas por delante y con una simple vuelta ya se encontraba sobre las tejas rojizas que subían hasta llegar a una terraza, de verdad que esa mansión era imponente ¿A que se dedicaría el dueño?

-¡Vaya!- la muchacha no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación, ese lugar era sumamente bonito, con una vista espectacular a los bosques y esa muralla en la cima… con ese calabozo… con esos guardias… ¿Por qué habría un calabozo en ese lugar?

-¡¿Quién eres?- uno de los guardias dio un paso adelante con una especie de lanza pero Misao que no tenía ganas de que su tutor la descubriera por causar un alboroto se acercó a ellos saltando lo mas tontamente posible.

-¡Hola!, ¿Qué están cuidando?-

-¿Eres una chica?- el que estaba a su lado bajó sus armas al parecer confiándose de antemano por su apariencia de chiquilla que bien podría confundirse con la de un niño.

-Sip- esta vez prefirió no molerlo a palos por dudar de su carácter femenino, total, se lo hacían en todos lados.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- el de la lanza soltó un bufido bajando también su arma –No sabía que Kanryu hubiera traído una niña-

-¿Quién es Kanryu?- la chica se llevó ambas manos a la espalda balanceándose de atrás hacía delante, por alguna razón que siempre había desconocido a los hombres mayores les causaba gracia ese comportamiento y tendían a volverse más amables.

-Es el jefe de aquí ¿No lo sabes niñita?-

-Pensé que Aoshi Shinomori era el jefe- la chica parpadeó.

-Bueno…- el de la lanza se pasó la mano por el cabello –Supongo que sí, es que es difícil saberlo, yo más bien diría que son socios-

-Ah…- la chica sonrió -¿Se aburren mucho aquí?-

-No demasiado- el que tenía el cabello castaño ladeó la cabeza sonriéndole de vuelta, no sabía de donde había salido esa niña pero empezaba a caerle muy bien –Se tiene una bonita vista desde aquí-

-¡Es cierto!- la joven ninja palmoteó feliz y luego alzó un dedo al aire –Aunque después de mucho verlo supongo que debe ser aburrido-

-Algo…- el de la lanza a su vez tuvo que sonreír por el gesto cómico que había aparecido en la carita de la chica.

-Eres muy joven ¿Por qué estas aquí?- el castaño la observó atentamente, la chica vestía como los hombres de Aoshi Shinomori pero la pequeña y alegre jovencita no parecía tener nada que ver con los rudos y estoicos ninjas.

-¡Oh!- intentó una excusa creíble –No creo quedarme mucho tiempo, ¿No juegan cartas?- y así sin más se sentó frente a ellos con las piernas cruzadas y una carita de inocencia que era imposible no creerle.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¿Cómo que no esta?- Aoshi se pasó una mano por la cara al borde del colapso, intentaba que sus sentimientos siguieran guardados en el fondo de su cuerpo como siempre había ocurrido pero le era imposible, se sentía frustrado y desagraviado y eso todos a su alrededor lo notaban.

-Lo siento jefe- Hiottoko dio un paso atrás –Pero el cuarto esta vacío-

-¿Alguien la vio salir?- los ojos azules se clavaron en él ninja quien se cuadró ante su superior.

-No jefe, Misao sigue dentro de la mansión ¿Quiere que la encuentre?-

-No será necesario- el joven de cabello negro se levantó ahogando una maldición –La buscare personalmente- y ante esta trágica decisión Hiottoko solo pudo pasar saliva, esperaba que Misao estuviera de regreso en su cuarto antes de que Aoshi la encontrara.

Pero lo que esperara o dejara de esperar Hiottoko al parecer tenía sin cuidado a la chica quien después de ganar unas treinta partidas, comer con los guardias y hasta jugar un rato con la lanza (fingiendo que no podía cargarla y cosas así para que no la descubrieran) se había sentado con la trenza al viento al parecer muy complacida con su día.

-¿Vigilan algo?- la pregunta resultaba tan inocente viniendo de esa chica que el castaño le sonrió alborotándole el cabello.

-Más bien protegemos a cierta persona-

-¿Es muy importante esa persona?- la chica lo observó con sus luminosos ojos azules y ambos guardias volvieron a sonreír, en ese lugar alejado donde solo se vivía entre hombres y en medio de hombres la compañía femenina e infantil de esa chica les había hecho recordar sus hogares, sus familias y en fin, todo lo inocente, dulce y bueno de esa tierra que ahora ellos ya no gozaban.

-Se trata de una mujer- el guardia le atrapó la nariz con una mano –Ustedes dos son las únicas mujeres de aquí-

-¿Es bonita?- nuevamente hizo una pregunta tonta, si se iba cuestionando las cosas directamente perdería su papel de niñita despistada.

-Ya lo creo- el guardia le soltó la nariz –Pero nadie puede tocarla-

-Ustedes los hombres solo piensan en depravaciones- la chica se echó hacía atrás entrecerrando los ojos.

-Claro que no, mira, has estado aquí mucho tiempo y no te hemos hecho daño ni te hemos dicho nada que pudiera agravarte-

-¿Y por que la protegen dentro de ese calabozo?- la jovencita se frotó los brazos haciendo una mueca –A mi me daría miedo si fuera ella-

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que ella es muy importante para el jefe-

-¿Puedo visitarla?- Misao saltó feliz –De seguro que se siente muy solita-

-Ah… eso tendrías que hablarlo con el jefe- la chica entrecerró los ojos, Aoshi primero la mataba que darle un permiso después de que se hubiera escapado de su cuarto.

-¿A ese tal Kanryu?- bueno, ahora que lo pensaba no tenía que pedirle permiso a él en realidad.

-Sí a él- el guardia volvió a despeinarle los cabellos y la ninja sonrió dulcemente al tiempo que por dentro soltaba un bufido, vamos que ella no era un perrito para que la trataran así.

-¿Y donde esta?-

-Tiene sus oficinas en la planta media-

-Bueno… ¡Nos vemos al rato entonces!- la jovencita se paró de un salto y corrió a las escaleras, los guardias sonrieron al verla alejarse pero apenas unos minutos después de que la chica desapareciera contra la luz del atardecer se dibujó la imponente figura de Aoshi Shinomori provocando que ambos hombres saltaran.

-Shinomori-san ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?- los tormentosos ojos azules del joven se clavaron en ellos con la fuerza de mil cuchillas.

-¿Qué le hicieron?-

-De-de- de que habla Shinomori-san- no es que fuera un guardia cobarde, claro que no, pero por kami que no todos los días se puede ver a un enfurecido joven ninja mirándote a los ojos como si estuviera a punto de descuartizarte.

-Seguí su rastro, ella estuvo aquí-

-¿La niña?- el castaño tragó saliva y Aoshi enarcó una ceja, a su punto de ver las cosas Misao Makimachi ya no era una niña ¡Era una fiera que no obedecía sus ordenes! Y un mal rehén para acabar de empeorar las cosas.

-¡Ella estuvo aquí, sí, pero no le hicimos nada!- el de la lanza temblaba como hoja al viento –Se lo puedo asegurar Shinomori-san, nadie le haría daño a una jovencita tan simpática-

-¿Por donde se fue?- el regio Okashira avanzó y ellos solo pudieron señalarle con el dedo las escaleras.

-A con Kanryu…-

Sí, con Kanryu, la joven ninja no sabía quien era pero bueno, a los hombres de poder se les notaba enseguida la casta, de seguro que ese tal Kanryu o era un maldito bastardo creído o era un ser indiferente e insensible, no había mucho de donde escoger viendo esa mansión que a todas vistas no se mantenía en buenos tratos con la justicia.

Saltando aún la jovencita trotó con ligeros pasitos por el pasillo, tenía que seguir en su papel "soy una niña linda" para que si se encontraba con otros guardias la dejaran ir fácilmente.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- aún de espaldas en el rostro de Misao se dibujo una expresión de fastidio, o mucho se equivocaba o ya había encontrado al hombre que buscaba.

-¡Hola!- giró en un solo pie manteniendo el equilibrio en una pierna -¿Usted es Kanryu-san?-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- el hombre no se veía ni joven ni viejo pero lucía un corte de pelo bastante chistoso y unas gafas que no le daban mas que un aire de loco.

-Porque parece que tiene usted don de mando y me han dicho que es el jefe de aquí- muy bien había que intentar caerle bien al sujeto.

-Tienes buena vista niña ¿Quién eres?- Misao arrastró lentamente el pie por el piso mientras veía a otro lado, con ese sujeto no iba poder zafarse ¿Qué debería contestarle?, no quería enfrentarse aún a su tutor.

-Me llamo Misao-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- muy bien, la pregunta del millón de yens, ¿Debía decirle la verdad?, ¿Debía decirle que era la prisionera de su socio?, ¿Qué haría ese tipo en caso de que así fuera?

-Bueno… no es que quisiera estar aquí en realidad- la chica volvió a arrastrar el pie por el suelo, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué era que estaba buscando a ese sujeto?

-¿Eres parte del equipo del jefe?- Kanryu levantó una ceja –No me dijo que tendría niñas bajo su mando-

-¿Shinomori Aoshi es su jefe?-

-¡Claro que no!- el hombre respondió con tanta violencia que Misao tuvo que dar un paso atrás, eso sí, se le acababa de ocurrir un plan.

-¡Que bueno!- la jovencita se llevo una mano al pecho fingiendo alivio –Es que ese hombre esta medio loco y me secuestró pero me escape-

-¿Es en serio?- las gafas del contrabandista resbalaron por su nariz, en todo el tiempo que había pasado en sociedad con Aoshi Shinomori nunca le había conocido ninguna escapada a un burdel, ni una sola mujer ¿Sería que había atrapado a esa chiquilla para satisfacerse?, ahora que la veía bien era en realidad bonita, con los ojos grandes, resplandecientes y azules y ese largo cabello azabache que parecía desprender brillos.

-Sip- la chica se balanceó de atrás hacía delante.

-¿Y sabes por que?- los ojos de Kanryu resplandecieron con malicia y Misao supo inmediatamente que estaba pensando en cosas no muy puras, de verdad que todos los hombres eran iguales.

-No, no sé- la chica puso cara de ingenuidad –Me trato muy brusco-

-Bueno, bueno…- el hombre le pasó un brazo por los hombros que ella tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes, ahora que lo pensaba quizás sería mejor morir a manos de Aoshi que estar con ese sujeto –Yo podría ayudarte-

-¿A escapar?-

-Mmm, digamos que podría protegerte-

-¿Cómo?- la chica parpadeó y en ese instante unos pasos airados se escucharon bajando las escaleras.

-¡Es Aoshi!- la muchacha soltó un gritito ahogado e intentó zafarse del abrazo de Kanryu.

-Escóndete ahí- apresuradamente el contrabandista abrió una puerta y aventó a la muchacha de cualquier manera en el interior con tan buena suerte que justo en el momento en que la puerta se cerraba el joven okashira hacía acto de presencia.

-Kanryu-

-¡Jefe!- exaltado como estaba el de gafas abrió los brazos como si fuera a abrazarlo –No te había visto en algo de tiempo-

-¿No la viste?- el otro no parecía tener ganas de una platica.

-¿A quien?-

-Una muchacha-

-¡¿Hay una chica por aquí?- el contrabandista fingió sorpresa y dentro del armario de escobas (que era donde Misao había caído) la chica se preguntaba porque ese hombre le mentía a su socio por ella que dicho sea de paso, acababa de conocer.

-Entonces no la has visto- los ojos del ninja se ensombrecieron.

-No, pero si me dice como es mandare a que la busquen y…-

-No es necesario- el okashira siguió su camino pero Kanryu se frotó las manos fingiendo interes.

-Jefe y ¿Por qué esta una chica en la mansión?-

-Son mis asuntos- había una mortal cantidad de propiedad en sus palabras.

-Entonces esa chica es muy importante ¿Verdad?- pero la pregunta del hombre de gafas quedo en el aire porque el ninja no se dignó a contestarle, eso era lo que a Kanryu Takeda más le molestaba de ese hombre, era excesivamente frío, actuaba y hablaba como si todos en ese lugar fueran sus subordinados cuando el caso no era así ¡Él, Kanryu Takeda era el jefe en ese lugar!, él era quien le pagaba a los Oniwabanshu para mantener su seguridad no al revés, él era quien daba las ordenes no quien las seguía, ese Aoshi Shinomori se creía por encima de todas las cosas pero eso cambiaría, ahora él tenía una cosa que le pertenecía o mejor dicho, que le interesaba y no pensaba soltársela, no.

-¿Ya se fue?- Misao salió del armario sacudiendo la cabeza, estaba muy pequeño y oscuro en ese lugar.

-Pequeña ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?- el de gafas la sujetó por la barbilla observándola directamente a los ojos y entonces la mirada de la chica dejo de ser alegre.

-Misao-

-Bueno Misao, voy a protegerte ¿Estas de acuerdo?-

-Bueno…- y así la chica se dejo conducir por ese hombre hacía un lugar que desconocía, no porque la rabia hacía Aoshi fuera tan grande como para traicionarlo si no todo lo contrario, tenía curiosidad, sí, mucha curiosidad por un hombre que le mentía a su socio por una simple niña.

…**.**

…**.**

**..**

**.**

-No pudo haber escapado, no había manera- Aoshi apretó los labios, era de noche pero de Misao ni las luces, su orgullo no le permitía mandar a sus subordinados a buscarla ¿Cómo?, sabía por Hannya que la muchacha seguía dentro de la mansión pero si era ese el caso ¿Dónde?, la había buscado por todos lados pero ese lugar era enorme, había un montón de lugares donde una chiquilla podría haberse escondido.

Había regresado con los guardias de la terraza pero lo único que había sacado en claro era que la chiquilla jugaba muy bien al pokar, bonito entretenimiento para una chica.

De verdad que Misao estaba más loca que una cabra, mira que ponerse a jugar barajas con hombres que ni conocía, nada más de pensarlo al joven ninja le entraban ganas de rabiar y sacudirla hasta que se desmayara ¿Qué clase de comportamiento era ese para una mujer?, en su mente seguía recordándose una y otra vez que las mujeres eran seres frágiles, sumisos, tiernos, pero eso nada tenía que ver con la chiquilla necia que estaba buscando.

Había sido una mala idea dejarla con Okina, el viejo había hecho de la niña un verdadero muchachito, era arrojada, temeraria, medio atontada y bastante irritante cuando se lo proponía. Aunque bueno, ahora que lo recordaba los guardias habían dicho que la muchachita se había portado de lo más adorable e infantil, quizás y Misao si era un verdadero ninja solo que en vez de esconder sus sentimientos tras una mascara fría como lo hacía la mayoría usaba una actitud despreocupada, que buena técnica y que tonto él por no haberse dado cuenta antes, claro, para ella era mas fácil pasarse por una chiquilla medio atolondrada que fingir la seriedad que no tenía.

Ahora que pensaba en todo eso se sentía bastante humillado y con mas ganas de encontrarla para así poder dejar las cosas claras y acabar con esa extraña sensación que se formaba en su estomago cada vez que pensaba en ella. Sí, porque Misao Makimachi era la mujer ideal… siempre y cuando mantuviera la boca cerrada y las manos quietas.

Ajena a tan extraños pensamientos Misao se hallaba en una habitación que no era nada acogedora, el tal Kanryu le había dicho que en ese lugar Aoshi no la buscaría porque el joven ninja no se metía con sus rehenes, en ese momento la ninja le había preguntado si acaso él mantenía a alguien contra su voluntad y entonces el hombre de gafas le había jalado una mejilla y había dicho algo como "picarona", de tan solo recordarlo a la chica se le volteaban las tripas al revés.

Pero bueno, ahora estaba ahí, donde había querido entrar desde un principio, en el calabozo de la torre y si los guardias no le habían mentido tenía que haber una mujer por esos solitarios parajes.

-Hey- Misao avanzó lentamente por el pasillo, el calabozo no era como lo había imaginado, era amplio, tenía pasillos, habitaciones y baños (que todo estuviera rodeado con rejas y guardias era otra cosa).

-Heeey- nuevamente la chica volvió a llamar, no le apetecía gritar porque capaz y en una de esas su tutor la oía y entonces si se armaba una revolución.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?-

-¿Quién eres?- una mujer apareció de improviso, cabello largo y negro, labios pintados de rojo encendido y ojos grandes y retadores.

-¡Ah!- Misao pegó un saltito –Eres bonita- la mujer pareció relajarse y Misao dio gracias al cielo de que Okon la hubiera instruido en el arte de darle por su lado a todo el mundo cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba.

-Soy Megumi Takani… ¿Quién eres?-

-Misao Makimachi- total, darle su nombre a esa mujer no parecía peligroso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la mujer la observó con aprehensión -¿Eres una rehén también?-

-Si y no- la joven ninja se encogió de hombros –Me estoy escondiendo de alguien-

-¿Kanryu también te atrapó?- Megumi abrió los ojos grandes, no imaginaba para que querría el contrabandista a una niña como aquella.

-No, según él me esta ayudando aunque no confío mucho- empezaba a tantear el terreno.

-No deberías- la de ojos negros apretó los labios y en sus ojos brilló una furia sin limites que a Misao le provocó parpadear -Ese hombre es un bastardo, un sucio y un vil maldito-

-¿En serio?- la chica volvió a parpadear, si ese tal Kanryu era tan malo ¿Por qué Aoshi estaba en sociedad con él?

-Me tiene aquí- la joven mujer arrojó su cabello con violencia hacía atrás –Me obliga a usar mis conocimientos médicos para fabricar opio y él…-

-¿Sabes medicina?- Misao la interrumpió asombrada, al principio había pensado que Kanryu la tenía ahí nada más para diversión suya pero parecía que la cosa era mas interesante.

-Sí…- Megumi bajó la cabeza –Aunque me hubiera gustado no aprender nunca, así no estaría aquí-

-¡Oh, vamos!- la jovencita le guiñó un ojo –Si no quieres obedecer a ese bastardo no lo hagas y ya-

-Me matara- había amargura y desesperación en sus palabras.

-Entonces escapa- la joven doctora giró a ver de nueva cuenta a esa jovencita que se creía que el mundo era un dulce, como se ponía a decirle "Escapa" como si fuera tan fácil, ella ya lo había intentado miles de veces y había fracasado humillantemente en cada intento.

-Se ve que no sabes nada- la de ojos negros frunció los labios.

-Y se ve que tú te dejas vencer fácilmente- la chica entrecerró los ojos y llevo ambas manos a la cintura, mira que ella dándole ánimos y la otra contestándole de tan mala forma.

-Eres una chiquilla y se ve que estas aquí como si fuera un juego, no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo-

-Y tú ya estas bien grande y nada más te quejas- la ninja la miró de reojo, de seguro que tenía unos veintitantos años.

-¡Mi edad no te incumbe!- la doctora saltó enfurecida y la chica dejo escapar una sonora carcajada -¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Que hace rato estabas asustada, luego triste y ahora enojada-

-Tonta- pero aunque le dijera eso era cierto, estaba dejando escapar sus emociones con una volatilidad inusitada en ella, seguramente era porque hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía compañía femenina y lo mejor de estar entre mujeres era sin lugar a dudas las confesiones y las peleas.

-¿Y estas aquí todo el tiempo?- Misao llevó ambas manos tras su nuca, cada vez estaba mas oscuro y no se veía ni una lucecita para que ellas pudieran alumbrarse.

-Exacto- la doctora dejo escapar un bufido –Ese idiota de Kanryu debería saber que si quiere que trabaje para él debería tratarme mejor-

-Lo que digas- la chica se encogió de hombros -¿No tienes luz?-

-En mi cuarto, ven- la otra la tomó de la mano y atravesaron otro corredor hasta llegar a una especie de laboratorio que le hizo a Misao soltar una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¡Vaya, es impresionante!-

-Pero como es para fines erróneos no me agrada- la joven doctora prendió un candelabro -No me has dicho porque estas aquí-

-Ah…- bueno, viendo como estaban las cosas de seguro no causaría problemas comentarle sus problemas a esa hermosa pero agresiva mujer, después de todo Misao dudaba mucho de que ella a su vez se lo pudiera comentar a alguien.

-¿Dices que Kanryu te ayuda no?- la mirada de la doctora se ensombreció –Créeme, él nunca ayuda a alguien sin ganar algo a cambio-

-Pues no imagino que pueda ganar conmigo- la ninja se encogió de hombros –A no ser pelearse con Aoshi Shinomori-

-¡¿Por qué?- la mujer saltó.

-Ah… pues, es que Aoshi Shinomori es la persona de la que me estoy escondiendo-

-¡¿Qué?- en el rostro de la mujer se pintó el horror -¿Qué le hiciste?, ¿Qué podrías haberle hecho para que se molestara?-

-Nada- Misao se cruzó de brazos, ¿porque todos creían que la culpa era de ella?, él había tenido la culpa por portarse tan malvado.

-Pero…- Megumi pasó saliva –Ese hombre es un ser frío, no le importara acabar contigo si así lo dicen sus planes, te has metido en un verdadero problema-

-No, no creo- en la nuca de la chica surgió una gota de sudor, quizás Aoshi fuera un hombre frío pero nunca se atrevería a matarla y menos por el simple detallito de que se hubiera escapado de su habitación.

-¡¿Cómo que no crees?- la doctora se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza –Tú no sabes quien es él, es un ninja despiadado-

-Tanto así como despiadado no creo- la chica frunció el ceño, aunque no quería aceptarlo le molestaba que hablaran así de su tutor –Además él me cuido cuando era niña, me trataba muy bien-

-¿Qué Aoshi Shinomori cuido de ti?- de la impresión Megumi se fue para atrás –Pero si fue tu tutor ¿Por qué te estas escondiendo de él ahora?-

-¡No sé!- la joven ninja se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza mientras un río de lagrimas salía de sus ojos abiertos como pelotas y vidriosos –Esta muy raro y no se que le pasa y me beso en el bosque pero luego se portó todo frío y me trajo a rastras y…-

-¡Espera!- Megumi sacudió la cabeza –No te entiendo nada, vamos por partes ¿Qué paso primero?-

-Yo vine a buscarlo pero entonces él dijo que no me podía quedar porque era mujer y no sé cuantas tonterías así- la chica agitó una mano en el aire restándole importancia al asunto.

-Bien, entonces tú te fuiste-

-Sí, pero cuando estaba en el bosque él llegó por mí y cuando le dije que no iba a regresar y salí corriendo él me atrapó y…- las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaron, aún recordaba ese beso fresco y salvaje en su memoria.

-¿Te beso?- la doctora se inclinó hacía delante, eso estaba más emocionante que las novelas de amor que a veces le llevaban para que se entretuviera.

-Sí… ¡Pero luego me dejo caer al piso y me trajo a rastras y me encerró!- de los ojos de la joven ninja se despedían chispas -¡¿Dime que demonios quiere decir eso?-

-Quiere decir que…- la doctora le pasó un brazo por los hombros a la chica y afirmó vehementemente con la cabeza al parecer bastante divertida –Aoshi Shinomori es pedofilo-

-¿Qué es pedofilo?- en el rostro de la más joven se dibujo la desazón.

-Que le gustan las niñas-

-¿Y?-

-Bueno, no todas las niñas-

-¿Y?-

-Tú eres esa niña- silencio, Megumi sonriendo, Misao con cara de circunstancias, Megumi sonriendo, Misao con las mejillas tiñéndose rápidamente de carmín, Megumi sonriendo, Misao con rayas moradas bajo los ojos y al final.

-¡¿Qué?, ¡¿Qué estas diciendo?, ¡Claro que no!-

-Claro que si- la doctora la apretó más contra si muy ufana –Y cuando te tenga de nuevo entre sus garras vas a ver que va a querer hacer contigo lo que quiera-

-No, no puede ser porque yo…- la chica cerró los ojos, Aoshi había sido su tutor, no podía estar pensando así de ella ¿verdad?, ¿O sí?, es decir ella lo quería mucho antes, incluso en su largo viaje por Japón había empezado a romancear con imágenes de ella y él como algo más que un tutor y su protegida, pero eran sueños platónicos, es decir…

-Sí, sí puede ser- Megumi le levantó la barbilla, sus ojos negros brillando con malicia, por fin veía a esa niña frente a ella algo asustada, ya era hora, mira que estaban las dos secuestradas y la chica como si fuera de paseo al parque.

-Pero si él me quisiera…-

-No sé si te quiere- ahora sí Megumi la soltó y tomó un aire más maduro –Pero lo que si salta a la vista es que le atraes así que harías bien en no provocarlo si quieres salir bien librada-

-¡Pues eso me lo hubieran dicho antes de que me le escapara!- la chica gritó con todo el cabello erizado.

-En ese caso no te queda de otra mas que escapar, escucha- la mujer levantó un dedo y la observó fijo a los ojos –Ese hombre a estado muy solo y ahora que te ha visto te ha marcado como su presa y no va a descansar hasta que…-

-¡Laralalala!- Misao empezó a cantar tapándose las orejas, claro que no, ella conocía a su tutor (aunque últimamente dudaba un poco de eso) y él no sería capaz de hacerle algo así, no era una bestia salvaje que se le fuera a tirar encima porque lo principal para un ninja era no dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

-Oye- Megumi siseó malhumorada –Mira que yo te estoy aconsejando-

-Pues no me digas cosas feas-

-Se ve que aún eres muy inocente- en la cabeza de la mujer aparecieron dos orejitas que curiosamente le recordaron a Misao las de un zorro –Si ese hombre estuviera tras de mi ni lenta ni perezosa me tiraba en sus brazos, debes aceptar que es todo un macho-

-¡Oye!- las mejillas de la chica se incendiaron –No digas eso, además tú dijiste que le tenías miedo-

-Todo cambia en la cama- la mujer la apuntó con un dedo.

-Se ve que tienes experiencia- los ojos de la chica se entrecerraron.

-¡Claro!- en el rostro de Megumi apareció un gesto de autosuficiencia y con ademán regio señaló un montón de libros apilados en un rincón –Las novelas de amor no hablan de otra cosa-

-¡Tonta!- la ninja volvió a saltar –No hables de esas cosas si nunca las has vivido-

-Pero lo imagino-

-Vaya imaginación- la chica se sentó sobre una esquina del futón, ahora se sentía medio preocupada, había entrado en ese jueguito de aceptar la seguridad de Kanryu sólo para ver si descubría algo de ese hombre que pudiera afectar a su tutor pero si lo que decía Megumi era cierto…

-Me pregunto porque Kanryu te esta ayudando- la joven doctora se acomodó en el futón estirándose.

-Creo que él y Aoshi no se llevan bien- Misao a su vez también se tendió en el futón, era grande y siempre y cuando Megumi no la corriera se quedaría ahí, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no dormía con una persona a su lado.

-Tal vez esta pensando en algo sucio, si eres importante para Aoshi él quizás intente hacerte algo para lastimarlo-

-Tú nada más estas pensando cosas feas- la jovencita se hizo un ovillo cerrando los ojos.

-No es eso, es que soy realista- la joven mujer jaló las cobijas tapando a ambas.

-Pues ya no lo seas tanto- la chica soltó un suspiro, ese día había sido muy largo y se había metido en varios problemas, que desastre –Buenas noches-

-Eres una confianzuda de primera- Megumi levantó una ceja pero ya la chica se había dormido y ante tal prontitud la doctora sonrió dulcemente, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía una carita tan tierna durmiendo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El amanecer de un nuevo día y Aoshi Shinomori seguía sin saber nada de Misao, de verdad que esa muchacha lo sacaba de quicio, ¿Por qué no podía ser como las demás mujeres?, cuando una mujer se sentía agredida sacaba a flote sus armas femeninas, no intentaba dar un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

A lo largo de esa torturante noche se había dicho en variadas ocasiones que estaba mejor si la chica se iba, que así se acabarían sus problemas y su mente regresaría a la calma y la frialdad característica.

¡Pero eso era imposible!, jamás se serenaría si no volvía a verla, quería tenerla enfrente y distinguirla tal y como era para dejar de inventar castillos en el aire, quería comprobar una vez más que su protegida no era una mujercita dulce sino una chica aguerrida, que no era amable sino hiriente y que no era sumisa sino una fiera.

Tal vez si pudiera ver todos los errores que tenía por fin se aplacaría su espíritu, porque él buscaba a la mujer perfecta y Misao no era lo que él buscaba si no todo lo contrario, lo que había sucedido es que se había confundido porque el físico de su protegida era perfecto, tan igual al de sus sueños que lo había perturbado.

Y ahora así empezaba su día, perturbado e impredecible, le parecía que algo se estaba cocinando sin ser él consciente, Kanryu se había portado raro y esa mañana le parecía que lo había esquivado a propósito ¿Sería que el contrabandista sabía algo de la muchacha?, pero ¿Para que querría Kanryu a Misao? Por un momento el joven okashira se mantuvo cruzado de brazos con una ceja en alto pensando que motivos podría tener su socio para esconder a Misao y entonces la respuesta cayó encima de él como un balde de agua fría.

¡Kanryu Takeda quería a Misao por los mismos motivos que lo impulsaban a él!, que tonto había sido, en esa mansión sin mujeres seguramente su protegida había llamado mucho la atención, ¡Sí por eso mismo no quería tenerla en ese lugar en un principio!, atando conclusiones y cabos se vio de pronto completamente horrorizado de que otro hombre pusiera sus manos sobre la piel de la chica, que otro hombre buscara sus labios en la oscuridad, que otro hombre la sostuviera entre sus brazos.

Iba a matar a Kanryu Takeda en ese mismo instante, le enrollaría la lengua en el pescuezo y le sacaría los ojos por atreverse a ver lo que le pertenecía. No, no, calma, no podía hacer eso, no sin pruebas, no podía dejarse llevar por sus eufóricos sentimientos, era un ninja y no cualquiera era el Okashira, orden, debía hacer las cosas por orden.

Aún sin poder tranquilizarse del todo salió a paso vivo por el pasillo y olvidándose por completo de las escaleras subió a la azotea, los guardias que custodiaban el calabozo estaban dormidos, bueno, aún no amanecía por completo pero de cualquier manera era un fallo total a su trabajo, claro que en esta ocasión ese fallo le beneficiaba.

Trepando ágilmente por la pared el joven se balanceó hasta que sus pies hicieron contacto con el alfeizar de una ventana pero el cuarto estaba vacío, que raro, si Kanryu hubiese llevado a Misao a ese lugar le habría dado esa habitación, quizás y el contrabandista de verdad no sabía nada de la muchacha y él ahí haciendo el ridículo.

-Seré idiota- apretando los dientes el joven estaba por largarse cuando una nueva idea invadió su mente y brincando ágilmente llegó al alfeizar de otra ventana y se puso en cuclillas para poder ver dentro, si no se equivocaba esa era la habitación de Megumi Takani y no es que tuviera ganas de ver a la mujer durmiendo (que dicho sea de paso nunca le había llamado la atención) si no que conociendo a su protegida como la conocía lo más seguro es que ya se hubiera hecho de buenas migas con la doctora.

Y así era, recostadas en el futón podían verse dos brillantes cabelleras, la de la doctora regada a su alrededor y la trenza de su protegida haciendo una graciosa espiral por el suelo, la mayor había pasado un brazo por el esbelto cuerpo de la ninja quien dormía con las mejillas sonrojadas seguramente por el frío y las pestañas negras brillando en sus parpados cerrados.

Verla así fue para Aoshi como si le hubieran dado un golpe, dormida la chica se veía tan inocente y frágil que le producía deseos de abrazarla y protegerla, como si fuera una persona completamente diferente a la Misao que era cuando estaba despierta, y hablando de despertares…

-¿Qué hora es?- Megumi abrió un ojo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había dormido medianamente caliente en ese lugar y eso se lo debía al calor que despedía el cuerpo de su acompañante.

-Son las seis y media de la mañana- Misao contestó sin abrir los ojos y el ninja se sorprendió de que pudiera tener una idea exacta de la hora en esas condiciones.

-¿No te vas a levantar floja?- la doctora apartó el brazo que rodeaba el talle de la chica y se cubrió la boca para aguantar un bostezo.

-Esta muy calientito aquí- la chica sonrió placidamente y se arrebujó más contra las sabanas provocando un inexplicable calor en Aoshi quien tuvo que apartar por un momento la mirada, no entendía porque la imagen de su protegida acostada en un futón lo estaba haciendo sentirse acelerado.

-Esta calientito porque es el calor que despiden- la doctora tuvo que interrumpirse para bostezar –Nuestros cuerpos-

-Pues que calientes ellos- Misao abrió un ojito y el ninja en la ventana levantó una ceja, era como si estuviera escuchando una conversación de lo más subida de tono cuando en realidad era solo la charla de dos chiquillas acabadas de despertar.

-No lo hacen a propósito- Megumi estiró un brazo -¿Has pensado en lo que vas a hacer?-

-¿Hacer?- Misao se dio vuelta en el futón parpadeando y Aoshi a su vez agudizó el oído.

-Tú, Kanryu, Shinomori-

-¡Ah, eso!- ¿Cómo que eso?, Aoshi casi hervía de ira, entonces Kanryu si tenía que ver en todo ese asunto, ¿Qué le habría hecho a su protegida?, no se lo iba a perdonar, lo mataría, lo haría pedazos en ese mismo instante.

-¿Piensas huir?- Megumi le retiró el flequillo de encima de los ojos, la verdad es que la chiquilla le caía bien y no quería verla ni en manos de Kanryu ni en las de Shinomori.

-No…- la joven guardó silencio un momento como meditando las cosas, algo que no se veía a diario –Aunque tú lo digas no creo que Aoshi me haga daño y a pesar de lo que hizo yo en realidad quiero saber que rayos esta pasando aquí-

-¿Vas a ver que planea Kanryu?-

-Sí-

-Es peligroso, podría hacerte algo-

-No lo creo- la chica le guiñó un ojo –Si intenta algo lo pateó y si de plano no puedo le pido ayuda a gritos a Aoshi-

-¿Y crees que ese hombre te ayude?-

-¡Claro!-

-¿Y si después quiere algo a cambio?- las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaron.

-Ah… pues entonces…., no pensemos en eso ¿Quieres?- las mejillas de la ninja estaban tan rojas que parecían a punto de explotar y en la ventana Aoshi saltó hacía atrás antes de que alguna de las dos mujeres lo descubriera.

Así que Kanryu le estaba jugando chueco, fingía que estaban en buenos tratos cuando la realidad era otra muy diferente, ese idiota debía estar demente para meterse con lo que era suyo, no, idiota si estaba, mira que él planeaba usar a la muchacha cuando la chica ya lo estaba usando a él.

Una sonrisa apenas perceptible se dibujo en el rostro del apuesto ninja, ¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que había sonreído?, seguramente cuando Misao era pequeña hace ya tanto tiempo y ahora la Misao mayor lo obligaba a sonreír de nuevo. Pero es que no era para menos, se sentía orgulloso de esa jovencita, no era una mujer cualquiera era una de cuidado.

Aunque, bueno era extraño porque Misao ya era una mujer, fuerte, valiente, decidida y sin embargo en ciertos aspectos seguía tan infantil como a los cinco años ¿Podía ser algo así posible?, era confuso y justo en esos instantes no sabía muy bien como reaccionar, pero bueno si quería jugar a los espías él no se metería en medio, es más, le facilitaría las cosas.

Su mente ya no estaba confundida, ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer, porque a pesar de lo que le había hecho Misao seguía confiando en él, era increíble pero por esa misma razón se aseguraría de no defraudarla. Desenmascararía a Kanryu y al mismo tiempo la protegería a ella.

Protección, eso era en lo ultimo en que pensaba Misao en esos instantes.

-¿Qué tal si cuando entra ese Kanryu lo amarramos y lo obligamos a que se aspire una taza de opio?, digo, nada más para que se eduque-

-Ya te dije que no- Megumi soltó un bufido y se amarró el largo cabello negro en un moño alto –Ya tienes muchos problemas sin que hagas locuras-

-Ese tipo no es problema, se le nota que no sabe nada de artes marciales- la jovencita giró en el banco sobre el cual se había sentado.

-Pero tiene muchos hombres bajo su mando- la doctora la observó alzando una ceja imperiosa –Te encontraría así te escondieras hasta el fin del mundo-

-No es como si yo fuera a esconderme- la chica se paró de un salto, escuchaba que alguien se acercaba.

-Debe de ser Kanryu- la exclamación de Megumi surgió seca –Acuérdate que si quieres obtener información…-

-Me portare bien, no te preocupes- la joven ninja dio otra vuelta en el banco preparando una sonrisa creíble en su rostro, ninguna de las dos tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, Kanryu se acercaba sonriendo muy ufano y al parecer bastante realizado.

-¿Cómo han estado las dos bellas señoritas que habitan esta torre?-

-¡Bien Kanryu-san!- Misao ladeó la cabecita sonriendo y Megumi tuvo que mirar al piso porque sus ojos se habían abierto extraordinariamente, que buena que era esa chiquilla para fingir.

-Megumi, Megumi…- el contrabandista negó con la cabeza -¿Por qué no puedes tener la misma energía de esta niña?-

-Será porque me tienes aquí contra mi voluntad- la mujer siseó con los ojos malhumorados y el hombre sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo y lo fumó tranquilamente con una sonrisa irónica en la cara.

-Megumi mi buena Megumi, no quisiera que le hicieras pensar a esta adorable niña cosas que no son- Misao tuvo que aguantarse cuando una mano enguantada se posó sobre su muslo dándole unas cuantas palmaditas.

-Sólo digo la verdad- la orgullosa mujer levantó la cabeza altanera –Y cuando esta chica se de cuenta de la clase de hombre que eres…-

-Esta niña- Kanryu entonces tomó la barbilla de Misao y la chica apretó las manos sobre sus cortos shorts ninja, ese hombre le provocaba repulsión pero tenía que aguantarlo, de verdad quería saber si su tutor corría peligro de seguir en asociación con él.

-Kanryu-san- Misao intentó de zafarse amablemente pero él entonces la tomó de la nuca en un gesto que sorprendió enormemente a las dos mujeres presentes.

-Esta niña es muy importante para mí, así que trátala bien- los rostros de ambos tan juntos que Misao podía sentir su respiración sobre sus mejillas, su aliento en su boca, su nariz casi rozándola –Cuídense ambas- y acto seguido soltó a la chica y se fue de ahí tan campante, apenas y las jóvenes estuvieron seguras de que ya no las oía Misao se llevó ambas manos a la garganta poniendo los ojos en espiral.

-¡Que desagradable!, ¿Qué se cree ese tipo?-

-Te lo dije- Megumi la observó de reojo –Kanryu y Shinomori no están en buenos tratos si no en una guerra silenciosa y al parecer tú eres el premio-

-Pues que desagradable- la chica se cruzó de brazos, de estar en los brazos de ese tipo a estar en los de su tutor prefería mil veces al segundo.

…**..**

…**..**

…

**..**

**.**

-Muchachos, los he reunido aquí porque…- Aoshi frunció ligeramente el ceño, bueno, no era como si fuera a decirle a sus subordinados "Misao, la niña que críe me trae vuelto loco así que pienso mandarlos a todos al carajo por ella", no, eso no sonaba a un buen Okashira -Sospecho de Kanryu, algo se trae entre manos-

-Lo sabemos jefe- la voz aflautada de Shekiho se dejo oír.

-Quiero descubrir sus planes-

-Cuente con nosotros jefe- Hiottoko se cuadró esperando ordenes y Aoshi lo miró de reojo antes de continuar.

-Sé que aceptaran mis condiciones sin replicar, así que les pediré que se marchen de la mansión ahora-

-¿Qué?- Beshimi abrió la boca sin acabárselo de creer, ¿Ese era el plan?, ¿Irse sin más?

-Pero jefe- tanto Hiottoko como Shekiho lucían nerviosos –Misao aún sigue aquí… ella…-

-No deben preocuparse por ella- los ojos del joven se cerraron ligeramente con un aura violenta y los Onis sintieron el ambiente tenso.

-Pero jefe…- Beshimi nunca le había replicado a Aoshi, no, todos ellos le debían mucho al joven ninja, el Okashira tenía su respeto, su veneración, su total confianza ¡Pero es que Misao era como su hija!, todos ellos la adoraban con un cariño indescriptible, era una chispa de luz que todos adoraban ver brillar.

-He dicho que no deben preocuparse por ella- Aoshi se puso de espaldas a ellos cruzando los brazos por atrás, no quería recurrir a eso pero al parecer el deseo de sus hombres era humillarlo.

-Hannya, diles donde esta Misao- el enmascarado sonrió, al parecer tanto él como Aoshi habían descubierto el escondite de la chica.

-La pequeña Misao comparte encierro con Megumi Takani-

-Ahora diles que pretende la mocosa-

-Pretende descubrir que se trae Kanryu Takeda entre manos- Hannya inclinó la cabeza ante la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeros –La pequeña ha crecido-

-¡Y mira que si!- Hiottoko dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, él preocupado por la niña y ella ya tenía los dos pies bien puestos en esa misión.

-Pero jefe…- Shekiho que siempre había sido quien más había protegido a la niña miró al Okashira tímidamente a pesar de que éste estaba de espaldas a ellos -¿No debería quedarse alguien a ver que a la pequeña todo le vaya bien?-

-Por eso mismo les he dicho que no deben preocuparse- en el rostro de Shekiho, Beshimi y Hiottoko brilló la confusión y entonces Hannya les tuvo que traducir las palabras de su Okashira.

-Lo que el jefe quiere decir es que él se quedara a cuidar de la pequeña-

-¡Ah!- los tres se sonrojaron por su torpeza pero el enmascarado volvió a sonreír y acercándose al muchacho le habló tan bajo que solo él fue capaz de escucharle.

-Y jefe… ninguno de nosotros se molestaría si la pequeña fuese la elegida por usted-

-¿A que te refieres?- se tensó y sus ojos se abrieron desafiantes pero ya sus subordinados habían salido del salón dejándolo solo, esos cuatro solo lo obedecían cuando se les antojaba y encima ya se habían dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, por lo menos Hannya ¿Sería que era tan obvio?, o sería que por el contrario ellos lo conocían muy bien, no lo sabía pero por el momento eso no importaba demasiado, era hora de pasar a la segunda fase del plan.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-¿Una misión?- las gafas de Kanryu resbalaron hasta caer sobre su nariz.

-Sí- Aoshi lo observó frío.

-¿Y que buscan si se puede saber?-

-No se puede saber- el ninja lo observó cortante y Kanryu apretó los dientes tratando de no mostrarse transparente frente a ese hombre tan desagradable, nuevamente ahí estaba Aoshi Shinomori, dándose aires de grandeza y de jefe cuando no era más que un simple perro a su servicio.

-Shinomori, te he contratado para que cuides la seguridad de esta mansión-

-Es cierto, pero yo hago con mis subordinados lo que me plazca- los ojos del joven brillaron como si estuviera retándolo.

-Pero tengo derecho a saber si vas a disponer de los Oniwabanshu- el contrabandista apretó los puños de sus manos, sabía que tenía que tranquilizarse, que no le convenía hacerle ver al ninja su desprecio, pero no podía reprimirse.

-No, no tienes ningún derecho- Aoshi se dio la vuelta, su paso regio, su mirada azul y decidida.

-¡¿Es por la chica verdad?- Kanryu entonces levantó ambas cejas sabiéndose victorioso frente al otro -¡Ustedes buscan a la chica!- pero Aoshi salió del salón sin responderle y él apretó los puños con mayor fuerza, claro que debía de tratarse de la chiquilla, seguramente esa jovencita era muy importante para Aoshi Shinomori y él se encargaría de que el ninja pagara caro todas sus osadías.

Se arrepentiría de haberlo tratado de ese modo ,él era ni más ni menos que Kanryu Takeda, descargaría toda su furia en esa jovencita, pero matarla no era una buena opción, no, debía de ser algo que en verdad le doliera al ninja, algo que lo hiciera enloquecer.

Una sonrisa lasciva apareció en sus labios, había una manera de acabar con la mente y la vida de un hombre si tener que tocarlo siquiera y esa manera estaba al alcance de su mano y después de todo en realidad esa chiquilla estaba de buen ver, quizás e incluso al final hasta acabaría disfrutándolo.

…**..**

…**.**

**..**

**.**

-Que día tan aburrido pasamos hoy- era de noche y Misao se asomó a una de las ventanas observando al guardia que dormía del otro lado –Si la cosa sigue así me voy a escapar por mucha curiosidad que tenga acerca del tal Kanryu-

-Piensa con la cabeza- Megumi a su lado deshizo el moño en el que ataba su cabello y dejo escapar un suspiro –En lo que deberías pensar ahora es en como descubrir los planes de Kanryu-

-¿Se te ocurre algo?- la joven ninja se sentó sobre el futón con las piernas dobladas.

-Solo que dudo mucho que puedas conseguir información con esa actitud de niña que tomas frente a él-

-¡Me da miedo adoptar otra!- la chica sacudió los brazos mientras falsas lagrimillas escapaban de sus ojos, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de cierto Okashira que ninguna de las dos había notado dada la oscuridad del salón.

-Pues así síguele-

-Que remedio- Misao se dejo caer hacía atrás poniendo sus brazos a modo de almohada.

-Lo que deberías intentar hacer es seducirlo- Megumi puso una mano sobre su cadera y le guiñó un ojo –Es un hombre de cascos fáciles-

-Y tú eres una mala influencia para mí- la chica cerró los ojos.

-No hablo de seducirlo en ese sentido- Megumi le tiró encima una sabana como si se sintiera ofendida porque dudaran de sus valores morales –Solo dile que es mejor que Shinomori y que es muy listo y todo eso, le gusta que lo lisonjeen-

-¿Te sirve?- la jovencita abrió un ojo.

-A veces- la otra se encogió de hombros –Pero hoy tienes que regresar a tu cuarto porque es miércoles y este día de la semana Kanryu viene a hablar conmigo-

-¿Por las noches?- la chica levantó una ceja –Eso es inadecuado-

-Te recuerdo que soy su rehén-

-Entendido- la muchachita se puso de pie -¡Pero voy a pasar mucho frío esta noche!-

-Aguántatelo- Megumi bufó molesta, la verdad sea dicha, a veces Kanryu venía a verla bebido y con unas platicas que distaban mucho del opio y se iban más por el camino del dormitorio, por eso mismo no quería poner a Misao en una situación complicada, como lo había dicho antes le daba algo de lastima que la jovencita acabara en brazos del contrabandista.

-Si necesitas algo me echas un grito ¿De acuerdo?- la chica salió del salón no sin antes guiñarle un ojo –Si se intenta propasar me avisas y lo muelo a palos-

-¡Lo que digas!- la doctora río, como si una chiquilla como ella tuviese la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a un hombre hecho y derecho, de verdad que Misao estaba medio loquita.

Y así echando pataditas al suelo y suspirando por momentos la joven ninja caminó desganadamente a su habitación, la verdad sea dicha, no es que le desagradara dormir sola sino que de seguro pasaría una noche de infierno en ese frío lugar sin el cuerpo calido de Megumi a su espalda.

-Que feo ser un rehén- la chica se encogió de hombros al tiempo que jalaba su futón, acomodaba la almohada y tendía las pocas cobijas que tenía para abrigarse –Le voy a decir a Kanryu que necesito más sabanas- aún medio alicaída la jovencita se deshizo de su calzado y desanudo el obi rosa que aprisionaba su cintura, si estuviera en su cuarto del Aoiya se pondría una yukata pero al parecer todos en ese lugar habían olvidado que ella era una señorita que necesitaba ropa de dormitorio y la habían dejado en el olvido, como fuera. La joven se sacó la parte superior de su traje dejándose las vendas que cubrían sus pechos, como Megumi le había dicho que Kanryu tenía malas mañas lo mejor sería dejarse también el short no fuera a ocurrírsele al tipo ese echarle una vueltecita por la noche.

-A dormir…- la jovencita se hizo un ovillo y apretujó las sabanas que tenía a su alcance temblando sin control, no entendía porque pero siempre que se metía bajo las sabanas frías su cuerpo temblaba convulsivamente un par de minutos antes de encontrar la calma, quizás era por eso que decía Megumi del calor que emanaban los cuerpos, no estaba segura.

¿Cuánto tiempo durmió apaciblemente?, imposible saberlo, su sueño era por lo general muy ligero pero él era el Okashira, el experto.

Despertó sin saber muy bien lo que pasaba, sintiéndose calida y confortable, ronroneó como un gatito y luego se arreboló contra ese otro cuerpo… ese cuerpo tras ella.

-¿Ah?- sus ojos azules se abrieron con espanto, su cuerpo se tensó listo para huir pero una mano calida se posó sobre su vientre, tocando su ombligo descubierto, provocando que los colores se le subieran al rostro.

-Misao, me has dado problemas- la voz no era fría, pero aún así sabía que le pertenecía a él.

-Aoshi…- se encontraba tan impresionada que se quedo sin habla, Aoshi Shinomori estaba tras ella, podía sentir su barbilla reposando sobre su cabeza, su cuerpo rodeándola.

-¿Por qué huiste de tu cuarto?-

-¿Por qué no me dejaba salir?- intentó zafarse de su agarre, verlo a los ojos, pero la mano tibia, casi caliente sobre su vientre se lo impidió, sentía cosquillas en su estomago, los escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo, se sentía pequeña y acorralada pero al mismo tiempo no quería que ese momento se terminara nunca.

-¿Por qué te fuiste con Kanryu?- esta vez la pregunta fue echa en un tono enronquecido.

-No le pertenezco a nadie, no me hable como…- la muchacha iba a seguir pero él la cayó colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Entiendo, creo que al fin entiendo-

-Pues al parecer yo no- la chica colocó su pequeña mano sobre la de él, era grande la diferencia, por un momento pensó en retirarlo de su vientre pero luego simplemente dejo su mano reposando sobre la suya.

-Entiendo que estés enojada, también entiendo que fui un hombre de poca paciencia-

-¿Por qué hace esto?- la chica se encogió y él levanto una ceja sin comprender.

-¿De que hablas?-

-¿Por qué esta aquí?, ¿Por qué me beso?, ¿Significo algo para usted?-

-No lo sé- él entonces frunció el ceño, había contestado con sinceridad porque era hombre de honor, no sabía si la quería, no sabía si quería que su vida se uniera a la de ella, porque Misao era la mujer perfecta físicamente pero su manera de comportarse y sus ideales distaban mucho de lo que él hubiera deseado en su esposa, pero tampoco podía pedirle que cambiara, no, eso era injusto y egoísta.

-Debería irse- ella entonces se separó lo más que pudo de él aunque su mano fuerte y varonil no se despegó de su vientre desnudo, no sabía que sentía, tristeza, dolor, desilusión, no, era otra cosa, un tutor y su protegida, estaba mal, ella lo entendía pero…

-No quiero irme- él se pegó a ella, con ambos brazos rodeó su delgado talle pegando su frágil espalda a su pecho –Sé que es incorrecto y que quizás pienses que juego con tus sentimientos pero déjame quedarme, no te haré nada, esta noche solo fungiré como cobertor-

-¿Solo como eso?- algo de brillo infantil pareció brillar en sus ojos azules.

-Nada más- él asintió con la cabeza para que ella se sintiera segura y entonces la jovencita pasó saliva y acomodó la cabeza sobre el brazo de ese hombre que no le ofrecía nada pero que no le quitaba nada, que un momento odiaba y al otro amaba, los sentimientos eran confusos, crecer era confuso.

-Eres hermosa-

-Los cobertores no hablan- ella cerró los ojos, no iba a poder dormirse fácilmente en esa situación pero al menos con la boca cerrada se libraba de cometer una estupidez, no quería que la dañaran, por lo menos no él.

Aoshi la vio cerrar los ojos y entonces un fuerte deseo de besar esa boca roja y jugosa lo acometió, pero no, él le había prometido no intentar nada, debía hacer honor a su palabra, bajo las sabanas su mano ya cometía suficiente pecado negándose a separarse de esa piel virginal y blanca, no podía evitarlo, ella lo enloquecía, pero no podía tratarla a la ligera, no podía ser tan tonto de volver a besarla y luego dejarla de lado, ella era su protegida no cualquier mujer, si empezaba algo con ella sería hasta sus ultimas consecuencias, ella despertaba su pasión pero una cosa era eso y otra muy diferente era el amor y no estaba seguro de que era lo que sentía en esos instantes. Por el momento demasiado ocupado estaba tratando de que su amiguito de abajo no intentara rebelarse.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Megumi se acomodó el cabello en una coleta baja y luego se mordió el labio inferior pensando en lo que iba a hacer, aún era muy temprano, todavía el cielo exterior se veía oscuro pero ella no podía seguir durmiendo, de hecho no había podido dormir en toda la noche, como era de esperarse Kanryu le había hecho una visita nocturna, como siempre le había hablado del opio y como ella era su "gallina de los huevos de oro" pero ahora al contrabandista se le había metido entre ceja y ceja que quería que Megumi desarrollara una nueva formula, un nuevo opio que tuviera efectos mas fuertes.

Y eso no lo iba a poder soportar, tenía que escapar, se sentía aturdida, caminaba por su cuarto como león enjaulado, Kanryu iría al anochecer a checar los avances de la nueva formula pero ella no iba a avanzar nada porque se escaparía, no sabía como pero lo haría, tal vez Misao y ella pudieran lograrlo, quien sabe.

Con pasos pausados se dirigió a la habitación de su nueva amiga, se sentía deprimida porque en esta ocasión sabía que estaba arriesgando su vida, pero algo extraño empezaba a revolucionar en ella, antes solo se había quejado de su suerte, antes solo había llorado por su fortuna y maldecido a los cielos por lo que le pasaba, pero ahora había tomado una decisión, basta de lagrimas, escaparía o moriría en el intento, no desarrollaría la nueva formula, no entendía bien de donde surgía ese nuevo valor que tanto tiempo había pertenecido dormido, algo dentro de ella intuía que se debía a su nueva amiga y a su manera de vivir la vida pero luego reía y se decía que era ilógico que tanta decisión surgiera de convivir con una simple niña ¿O no?.

-Misao…- abrió la puerta lentamente pero al instante se quedo sin habla, su amiga dormía placidamente, las pestañas negras brillando y la trenza azabache cayendo por uno de sus hombros desnudos, pero eso no era lo impactante, no, lo que de verdad la había dejado muda era que de lado y acostado tras ella Aoshi Shinomori observaba a la muchacha, sin tocarla, sin rozarla siquiera, con una mirada que nunca antes le había visto, las pupilas azules parecían desprender luz en vez de la frialdad habitual.

-Takani…- el muchacho le hablo sin girar a verla.

-Shinomori…- tentada estuvo de huir pero no lo haría, así muriera no iba a dejar sola a su amiga –Es usted un maldito y…-

-Creo que si soy un maldito- la voz del joven esta vez no era agresiva como en todas las ocasiones anteriores en que habían cruzado palabra –Creo que siento algo por ella pero no sé bien que es-

-Solo quiere aprovecharse, eso es lo que quiere- Megumi siseó pero ya ni ella estaba muy segura de sus palabras, en los ojos de Aoshi brillaba una luz, podría equivocarse pero ¿No era esa la clásica mirada de un enamorado?, ¿Sería que Aoshi Shinomori se había enamorado de la chiquilla sin ser consciente?

-Al principio yo también pensé eso- un dedo del joven recorrió por encima el brazo de la chica, sin tocarla –Pero ya no estoy seguro, es tan diferente a lo que yo pensé querer-

-Entonces tal vez no es que ella sea diferente a lo que usted quiere- bien, iba a confiar en él, algo le decía que no se equivocaba-Tal vez es que usted se equivoca al pensar que quiere algo diferente-

-¿Yo?- los ojos azules del muchacho esta vez si giraron a verla y ella se cruzó de brazos, aún le tenía algo de miedo.

-Supongo que quería una mujercita bien portada y se ha encontrado con este desastre andante- la joven doctora se puso un mechón de cabello tras la oreja –Pero esta chica tiene algo extraño, te incita a quererla-

-Supongo que tienes razón- el joven ninja se levantó lentamente y avanzó hasta la ventana bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer –Cuídense- y sin más salió del lugar en un salto que a cualquier otro le habría trozado las piernas al caer al piso.

-Ese Shinomori…- Megumi entrecerró los ojos, apenas que estaba empezando a planear algo para que la ayudara a escapar y el muy infeliz huía.

-¿Crees que soy una tonta?-

-¿Ah?- Megumi parpadeó, no sabía que en realidad la joven ninja estaba despierta.

-Lo deje dormir tras de mí, no me tocó ni nada pero él mismo no sabe lo que siente, yo no sé lo que siento por él, tal vez debería irme y dejar todo como esta-

-No sé que pasara- Megumi se puso en cuclillas frente a la chica que empezaba a levantarse –Pero lo que es yo debo escapar de aquí-

-¿Por qué?- Misao parpadeó –Bueno sí entiendo pero ¿Ahora?-

-Lo más rápido posible- Megumi se mezo el cabello con frustración –Kanryu quiere que desarrolle un nuevo opio y me niego a hacerlo, mucha gente moriría si esa droga ve la luz-

-Entiendo- por un momento el semblante de la chica fue serio pero luego unas marcas moradas surgieron bajo sus ojos -¿Y por que no dijiste eso cuando estaba aquí Aoshi grandísima tonta?-

-¡Porque no tuve tiempo!- Megumi negó violentamente con la cabeza en un arranque infantil que en su persona tan seria se veía realmente cómico.

-Bueno- Misao se puso en pie y luego avanzó por una toalla y la ropa que se había quitado el día anterior –Escucha esto, nos bañaremos, pasaremos un lindo día y veremos quien llega primero, si es Aoshi le pedimos que nos ayude a escapar, si es Kanryu intentamos sacarle información y al final… pues escapar supongo-

-¿Ese es tu plan?- la de mirada oscura entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Algo mejor?- ella por su parte hizo lo mismo, mira que la otra no aportaba ninguna idea pero bien que la criticaba.

-Tonta-

-Mensa-

-Supongo que no nos queda remedio- soltando un suspiro Megumi partió a su habitación en búsqueda de su ropa, se bañaría, tumbaría toda la suciedad y empezaría una nueva vida, eso haría.

-Que molesta- pero al verla partir Misao sonrió, Megumi se portaba muy sarcástica a veces pero debía aceptar que tenía carácter, le caía bien.

…**.**

…**..**

…

**..**

**.**

-Shinomori Aoshi- Kanryu caminó con paso exaltado hacía el ninja, sus ojos echando chispas, sus puños bien apretados bajo los guantes.

-¿Qué quieres?- pero el Okashira por toda muestra de estar oyendo levantó una ceja.

-¡¿Cómo que, que quiero?- bien, él era un hombre de negocios, trucos fraudulentos, contrabando, cosas de esas, él no era un condenado ninja para poder aguantarse sus emociones y las cosas ya habían llegado hasta su punto máximo, ya no podía seguir aguantando lo que pasaba.

-Lo que oíste- los ojos azules de Aoshi se ensombrecieron.

-¡¿Dónde estabas ayer por la noche?- el de gafas tembló movido por la ira.

-Que te importa- Aoshi fue consciente de que nunca antes le había contestado de manera tan grosera pero si era sincero ver a ese hombre le producía deseos de ahorcarlo, patearlo y torturarlo.

-¡Como te atreves!- Kanryu aún furioso intentó en vano tranquilizarse -¡Ayer atacaron la mansión!, un grupo de la competencia intentó hacerse de mis bienes, murieron muchos guardias y tuve que gastar valiosa pólvora en los indeseables ¡Nada de eso hubiera pasado estando aquí el Oniwabanshu!-

-Pero no estaba, ya te lo había informado- Aoshi hizo el amago de seguir caminando pero el contrabandista le cerró el paso.

-Shinomori, yo contrate al Oniwabanshu, te contrate a ti, este es tu trabajo, fue el trato, estas incumpliendo tu parte-

-Recuerdo que dije ser libre de escoger las misiones que me interesaran-

-¡La seguridad era parte de esas misiones!-

-Estas vivo, alégrate, vete a contar dinero- el joven continuó entonces sí su camino, de seguir más tiempo con el de gafas acabaría matándolo y eso no era lo que quería, no, primero tenía que investigar que era lo que Kanryu ganaba secuestrando a su protegida, que era lo que obtenía por darle "protección" a la muchacha ¿Sería que el único deseo del otro era hacerle pasar un mal rato?, no, Kanryu Takeda no se arriesgaba con tan poco, había algo más oculto y él se encargaría de averiguarlo.

Aún con el semblante meditabundo el joven se acercó por inercia a una ventana al oír un aleteo y entonces notó una paloma que volaba frente a él de manera desesperada.

-¿Mensaje?- el joven frunció el ceño y le quito al animalito la nota pegada a su pata, era extraño que usaran ese tipo de cordel, de hecho era un listón demasiado grueso y mal amarrado, debía darles una reprimenda a sus hombres por actuar de manera inconsciente.

_Emergencia a las salidas de Tokio, se necesita su presencia _

-Demonios- el muchacho gruñó por lo bajo, no quería salir de la mansión, no con las cosas como estaban en ese instante, pero no tenía otra opción, sus hombres no lo llamaban por cosas triviales, debía de tratarse de una verdadera emergencia para que solicitaran la presencia del Okashira en persona.

Tomando al paso sus espadas el joven echó a correr con el ceño fruncido hacía la dirección marcada, si las cosas salían bien estaría con sus hombres en el espacio de unas dos horas.

Y mientras la figura del joven ninja se perdía saliendo de la mansión un hombre de gafas sonreía ampliamente, ahora sí Aoshi Shinomori estaba donde él quería y le tenía una sorpresa preparada a su vuelta. Basta de portarse sumiso ante la fuerza y el poder que representaba un grupo ninja. Las artes marciales habían pasado a la historia, era cierto que desarmado no era un contrincante para Aoshi pero las cosas cambiaban con las armas de fuego, ese si que era el verdadero futuro.

Contrataría a unos cuantos tontos que supieran disparar y se desharía de los Oniwabanshu, según el contrato Aoshi era el único que podía decidir cuando se acababa su sociedad pero Kanryu no planeaba pedirle permiso, se desharía de él como la basura que era.

No, peor aún que eso, le haría pagar todas las humillaciones de las que lo había hecho presa, Aoshi Shinomori se iba a enterar de quien era Kanryu Takeda en realidad, primero le rompería el alma quedándose con la chiquilla y después le haría pedazos el cuerpo con una demostración de artillería, quería ver el sufrimiento y la desazón en ese rostro frío como piedra, quería ser él quien desatara las emociones del ninja hacía el infierno. Tenía que saber manipular bien a la chiquilla, debía convencerla pero si no podía… bueno al diablo, quizás al ninja le doliera más si ella era forzada. Ese hombre era muy celoso de su propiedad y algo le decía al de gafas que la llamada "Misao" era considerada parte de esa propiedad.

Subiría ahora mismo y tendría una "platica" con la jovencita, con algo de suerte cuando Aoshi regresara ellos dos ya habrían retozado un rato en el futón, no sonaba mal y además le empezaba a entrar curiosidad por verse reflejado en esos hermosos ojos azules, porque había que aceptar que si la chica tenía algo hermoso eran sus ojos, aunque el resto… bueno no es que estuviera tan mal, personalmente le gustaban más como al estilo de Megumi pero siempre era agradable tener un cuerpo inexperto y virgen entre las manos, sí, una sonrisa lasciva adorno en ese instante su rostro, empezaba a relamerse de lo que aún no había hecho.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao aún con el cabello mojado regado tras ella se desenredaba las negras hebras con un cepillo suspirando, frente a ella Megumi trataba en vano de reunir sus escasas pertenencias, la mujer estaba tan nerviosa que ponía una cosa y sacaba otra así que la joven ninja la había dejado por la paz.

-Siento que algo malo va a pasar- por onceava vez en ese día la joven doctora se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja y miró nerviosamente por la ventana.

-No creo que Aoshi llegue hasta la noche- Misao se cruzó de brazos, un mechón de cabello se le fue sobre un ojo y Megumi parpadeó para luego picarle con un dedo la nariz.

-Con el cabello suelto te vez más grande-

-Nunca dije que quería lucir mas grande- la chica se zafó medio molesta.

-Hasta pareciera que eres una mujer-

-¡Soy una mujer!- la chica saltó y la otra soltó una carcajada.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero y de todas formas ¿Por qué siempre lo traes trenzado?-

-Para que no me estorbe si tengo que pelear- la chiquilla soltó un suspiro –Me choca que me jalen el cabello-

-Igual te pueden jalar la trenza-

-Pero es más fácil soltarme cuando pasa eso, malo cuando el cabello se puede enredar entre los dedos de tu agresor-

-Supongo…- Megumi a su vez deslizó lentamente sus dedos por su propio pelo –Pero admite que me veo más sexy que tú con el cabello suelto-

-Lo que digas- la otra se encogió de hombros, de hecho sí pensaba que Megumi era mucho mas sexy que ella pero no iba a empezar a divulgarlo por los cuatro vientos.

-Entonces ¿Escapamos hoy verdad?- la joven doctora volvió a la mesa de trabajo pasando un dedo por la fría superficie y Misao volvió a soltar un suspiro.

-Ya te dije que si, suenas poco convencida-

-Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil- la joven sonrió de medio lado –Supongo que así es como hay que ver la vida, de frente-

-Así es como vivimos- la joven ninja se encogió de hombros –Me hubiera gustado poder sacarle información al tal Kanryu pero ya vez-

-No podemos cantar victoria- la doctora frunció el ceño –Tengo el presentimiento de que Kanryu llegara antes que Shinomori-

-Eso esta bien para mí- la joven ninja trepó de un salto al banco de madera frente a la mesa y dio una vuelta sobre él –Podría adularlo como dijiste para que me diga lo que quiero saber-

-Esta bien- Megumi apretó los labios –Pero no te vayas a arriesgar demasiado, los hombres no tienen mucha compañía femenina por estos lugares, no vaya a ser que te malinterprete-

-Nah- la jovencita le guiñó un ojo –Que entienda lo que quiera, de todas maneras si intenta algo lo golpeó y huimos-

-Lo que digas- la de ojos negros se encogió de hombros –Creo que es la hora de la comida-

-¡Cierto!- Misao saltó feliz -¿Crees que Toso-san ya la haya traído?-

-Habrá que ver- ambas mujeres salieron del cuarto y caminaron en dirección a donde todos los días uno de sus carceleros les dejaba la comida , al pasar por una ventana Megumi notó que el día se veía plomizo y gris, como si no hubiera amanecido por completo.

-Hace frío ¿No?- Misao comenzó a caminar dando saltitos y la joven mujer negó con la cabeza pero eso solo fue cosa de un instante porque al momento siguiente Kanryu estaba frente a ellas con los ojos inusualmente brillantes y una sonrisa desagradable en el rostro.

-¡Kanryu-san!- de la impresión Misao pegó un saltito atrás quedando lado a lado con la doctora.

-¡Mis queridas damiselas!- había cierto tono exagerado en sus palabras -¡Que alegría verlas!-

-Puedes vernos cuando quieras, por algo somos tus prisioneras, no seas ridículo- Megumi se cruzó de brazos, sentía que el corazón le latía con fuerza dentro del pecho a causa del temor pero no se lo iba a dejar notar.

-Takani, mi querida Takani- el contrabandista negó con la cabeza como quien se ve frente a un caso perdido -¿Has avanzado en algo mi pedido?-

-¡¿Y por que esta aquí Kanryu-san?- Misao desvió rápidamente el curso de las cosas poniendo su mejor y más brillante sonrisa.

-¡Cierto!- el de gafas se frotó las manos –Esto te agradara mi querida pequeñuela, Aoshi Shinomori no se encuentra ahora en la mansión-

-¿No esta?- a la joven ninja se le secó la boca y Megumi tuvo que sostenerse de la pared ¿Por qué se le habría ocurrido al joven Okashira salir en ese preciso momento?

-¿Y a donde fue?- la ninja ladeó infantilmente la cabeza pero Kanryu no vio la ingenuidad en sus movimientos, estaba demasiado concentrado en pensar que con el cabello suelto y cayendo mojado y oscuro sobre su blanca piel la chica lucía mucho mayor de como la recordaba, seguramente estar con ella no iba a ser tan malo como se lo había imaginado.

-¡Oh!- saliendo de su ensoñación el contrabandista le dio un golpecito "cariñoso" a la chica en la mejilla –Le he tendido una trampa para que salga-

-¿Una trampa?- ambas mujeres intercambiaron rápidas miradas, la cosa se empezaba a poner mal y eso que apenas estaba comenzando.

-Kanryu-san, no es que me importe mucho lo que le pasa a Shinomori pero ¿Para que es la trampa?-

-Eres curiosa- ahora el de gafas le acarició una mejilla –Pero ser curioso no esta tan mal-

-¿Usted y él ya no son socios Kanryu-san?- por todos los medios Misao intentó no sonar desesperada, la verdad ardía en consternación por su tutor ¿Pensaría Kanryu matarlo?, ¿Por eso lo había sacado?, ¿Para emboscarlo fuera de la mansión?, la joven no podía creer que las cosas entre esos dos estuviera tan mal y ahora moría de los nervios porque algo le sucediera al de ojos azules.

-Aún lo somos- el rostro del de gafas se ensombreció –Pero no por mucho tiempo-

-¿Vas a terminar tu sociedad con Shinomori?- Megumi alzó una ceja, debía seguir en su papel pasara lo que pasara, si Misao lo estaba haciendo ella también tenía que seguir la corriente, no podía permitir que Kanryu sospechara -¿Estas loco?, sin los Oniwabanshu te quedaras sin protección-

-Ya no los necesito- el otro negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa malvada surgiendo en sus labios –El opio y las armas, ese es el futuro-

-¿De que hablas?- un escalofrío recorrió a la doctora.

-¡Armas de fuego de eso hablo!- el contrabandista extendió los brazos -¡Las artes marciales, ninja o lo que sean han pasado a la historia, lo del hoy son las armas, pólvora y metal, en eso cimentare mi futuro-

-Estas loco, no eres mas que un mercenario- Megumi retrocedió un paso, Misao no sabía que era lo que debía hacer en ese momento, aún la incertidumbre por su tutor no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

-Y Misao querida- Kanryu dirigió una mano hacía la chica sujetándola por un brazo y jalándola hacía él –No te tendrás que preocupar más por Aoshi Shinomori-

-Ah, umm, gracias, supongo- la jovencita intentó zafarse amablemente pero él la sujetaba como si en vez de una mano tuviera una garra.

-Kanryu Takeda prometió protegerte y eso ha hecho-

-Se lo agradezco- nuevamente intentó zafarse ahora con más bríos.

-Quisiera que bajaras conmigo, podríamos dar una vuelta por ahí, entiendo que estés agradecida, tal vez…- un silencio que hablaba más que mil palabras, los ojos de él sobre ella, con un brillo lujurioso –Tal vez quieras pagarme de alguna forma…- los ojos azules se abrieron, no con horror pero si con marcada sorpresa, las cosas no estaban saliendo bien, el plan no estaba saliendo bien, pero aún debía intentar acomodar el enredo.

-Me gustaría quedarme un poco de más tiempo con Megumi- la chica entonces si se zafó sonriendo dulcemente –Nos hemos hecho buenas amigas-

-No deberías- el de gafas frunció el ceño –Lo que Takani quiere es llenarte la cabeza de ideas extrañas acerca de mi, no deberías creerle ¿Qué he echó más que protegerte de Shinomori todo este tiempo?-

-Sí, yo sé, no se preocupe- lentamente empezó a retroceder, debía intentar ganar tiempo, por lo menos hasta que su tutor volviera ¿Y si no volvía?, la incertidumbre la estaba matando, si solo Kanryu le dijera de que iba la trampa.

-Ven conmigo querida- su voz intentaba sonar amable y galante.

-Déjala en paz- Megumi apretó los puños -¿Por qué no la dejas irse ahora que Shinomori ya no esta?, sería lo mejor para ella-

-Imposible- el contrabandista negó con un dedo, esas mujeres se lo estaban poniendo difícil y él no tenía tiempo de enamorar a una mocosa malcriada en una hora.

-¿Por qué no?- ahora fue Misao la que hablo, intentando concentrarse y controlarse, tratando de sonar jovial.

-Eso es porque me debes algo mi querida pequeña- Kanryu la tomó por la barbilla, ella se echó para atrás, al diablo la actuación, no le estaba sirviendo de nada, ya no obtendría nada de ese sujeto haciéndose la inocente.

-¡Yo no te debo nada!- la jovencita gritó -¡Tú fuiste quien se ofreció a ayudarme!-

-¿Así que niegas que te ayude?- sus ojos se volvieron oscuros y desagradables, bueno, ya de por si el sujeto era desagradable.

-Kanryu, déjala en paz, eres un cerdo- los ojos negros de Megumi lo observaron con furia y él le regresó del mismo modo la mirada, esa mujer se estaba portando muy insolente pero eso había sucedido porque él había sido muy blando con ella, ya le enseñaría él quien era el que mandaba en ese lugar.

-Megumi Takani, al parecer no sabes tu lugar-

-¡Ni tú el tuyo!- Misao lo observó retadora y él tentado estuvo de reír ¿Cómo se le ponía a hacerle cara esa mocosa que apenas y le llegaba a los hombros?, era una insolente pero él se encargaría de domarla, lo había querido hacer por las buenas pero en vista de que ella no planeaba cooperar sería por las malas.

-Conozco perfectamente mi lugar- el hombre se aflojó la corbata y se acomodó los lentes, una sonrisa extraña en su rostro –He mandado a todos mis guardias de descanso excepto a una tropa selecta que se encuentra esperándome en el salón de batallas, allí entrare contigo mi rebelde Misao-

-¿Para que?- la muchachita retrocedió un paso, algo muy malo se estaba cocinando.

-¿Para que va a ser?- sonrió con superioridad –Para atraer a ese idiota de Aoshi Shinomori, pagara caro lo que me ha hecho, voy a terminar con sus tontas esperanzas así que prepárate para lo que viene, soy el jefe aquí y mi palabra es la ley-

-¡Es usted un idiota y nosotras nos largamos!- fue cosa de un segundo, Misao tomó a Megumi de la mano y alzó la pierna con toda la fuerza de su delgado cuerpo, justo a la mandíbula de Kanryu que se fue hacía atrás trastabillando para luego caer pesadamente a un lado del pasillo.

-¡Corre!- Misao jaló a Megumi quien solo pudo asentir torpemente con la cabeza y echar a correr tras de la ninja al tiempo que un enfurecido Kanryu se levantaba con el labio chorreando sangre y una mirada endiablada en los ojos, esa maldita mocosa había estado fingiendo todo el tiempo, seguramente también era una ninja del grupo de Aoshi, ahora estaba más furioso que antes, la atraparía y la humillaría, la haría retorcerse y sufrir, nadie trataba de ese modo a Kanryu Takeda y el que lo hacía lo pagaba.

Pero como obviamente Misao no tenía entre sus planes mas inmediatos el sufrir y ser humillada siguió corriendo jalando a Megumi de la mano, la doctora no corría muy rápido, quizás se debiera a esa ropa tan incomoda que traía, pero Misao no podía dejarla, no, aunque riñeran y todo eso se habían hecho amigas en ese corto tiempo, no podía dejarla a su suerte, así que siguió corriendo, jalándola, arrastrándola, incluso cuando las getas quedaron olvidadas y la pobre mujer tuvo que seguir corriendo en calcetas.

-¡Misao!-

-¡Corre!-

-¡¿A dónde?- Megumi nunca había salido del calabozo, de hecho la habían llevado a esa mansión con los ojos vendados, se sentía perdida, no sabía por donde avanzar y Misao no podía pedirle que saltara del segundo piso, ella no era una ninja, seguramente se mataría en el proceso y tampoco era como que la jovencita fuera tan fuerte como para cargarla, si tan solo su tutor estuviera ahí.

-¡Corre!- pero no estaba y se las tenía que arreglar por si sola, Kanryu había dicho que había mandado a sus guardias de paseo pero no era tan cierto porque Misao se había tenido que deshacer de unos cuantos en su alocada carrera.

-¡Espera!- Megumi la jaló jadeante –No podemos seguir así, hay que salir de aquí-

-¡Es enorme!- la muchacha gruñó contrariada -¡No sé por donde!-

-Solo sigamos los pasillos hasta las escaleras, tenemos que bajar- la doctora hablaba entrecortadamente –Tenemos que bajar para salir de aquí-

-¡Bien!- Misao echó a correr y Megumi se forzó a hacerlo también, si era sincera no tenía buena condición física porque Kanryu la tenía todo el día encerrada en el calabozo, esa carrerita estaba acabando con ella, pero no era cualquier carrera, no, se estaba jugando la vida.

-¡Vamos!- Misao la jaló nuevamente empezando a frustrarse, ella podía correr mucho más rápido si iba sola pero Megumi jadeaba y la seguía apenas.

-¡Pásate!- la doctora se apoyó en una pared –Yo te alcanzo-

-¡Estas loca!-

-Hazlo-

-¡Ni aunque me muera!-

-Esperaba oír eso- ambas giraron la vista horrorizadas, ahí estaba Kanryu, desde lo alto de las escaleras parecía imponente.

-¡Púdrete maldito!- Misao hizo el amago de volver a jalar a Megumi pero entonces algo extraño pasó, no entendió muy bien que, nunca antes lo había sentido, fue como un silbido, algo caliente, algo que quemaba y cortaba y luego todo fue en cámara lenta se desplomó en el piso y luego se apretó el hombro acallando un aullido de dolor.

-¡Misao!- Megumi se arrodilló frente a ella rápidamente, le había alcanzado una bala pero gracias al cielo no era nada de preocuparse, apenas un rozón que le había desgarrado la piel, quizás parte del músculo pero aunque no era grave sangraba y dolía, Misao nunca antes había tenido contacto con las armas de fuego así que se quedo sentada en medio salón con los ojos como platos, con una mano sobre el hombro sangrante y las piernas sin querer obedecerle.

-¡Misao!- Megumi la zarandeó –Debemos movernos, rápido, debemos irnos-

-Si se mueven les daré algo más que un rozón- Kanryu bajó con una pistola en manos muy realizado, a decir verdad su idea había sido atravesarle a Misao el brazo para que no siguiera molestando pero al parecer su puntería aún no era tan buena.

-¡Eres un canalla!- Megumi se paró frente a su amiga extendiendo los brazos –No te dejare tocarla y si me haces daño ya no tendrás tu preciado opio-

-Megumi, mi buena Megumi- Kanryu se encogió de hombros –En la habitación de al lado tengo a cincuenta hombres armados en espera de Shinomori ¿No crees que podría usarlos para someterte?-

-¡Déjala ir!- los ojos de la mujer relampaguearon –No ganas nada dañándola-

-Oh mi buena Megumi, eso habla de tu escaso conocimiento acerca del poder, un hombre es poderoso porque pasa por encima de los demás hombres, un hombre de poder no se deja humillar y cuando alguien lo intenta se lo hace pagar caro-

-¡Eso es una soberana tontería!-

-Me alzas demasiado la voz- los ojos del hombre se volvieron dos rendijas –Empieza a ser hora de que tú también sepas quien manda-

-¡Megumi huye!- la doctora abrió los ojos sorprendida, Misao tras ella se había levantado y la jalaba por la bata.

-¡Ni lo intenten!- pero no era como si Misao le fuera a hacer caso, estaban en el segundo piso y había una pila de paja del otro lado, la ninja lo había visto, Megumi podría saltar.

-¡Vamos!-

-¡Misao!- y entonces quedaron en una encrucijada, por un lado el ventanal abriéndose al vacío y por el otro Kanryu y su fatal pistola.

-No querrán morir- el hombre murmuró complaciente –Vamos, Megumi no te haré nada, no a ti ya lo sabes, me eres demasiado útil- pero la doctora no hacía caso de sus palabras, veía el ventanal, Misao le hacía desesperadas señas con los ojos para que saltara, sabía que si ella saltaba primero la otra no la seguiría.

-Vamos chicas, no pensaran acabar así con su vida- Kanryu movía la pistola erráticamente en su mano avanzando lentamente hacía ellas –Y conmigo no están tan mal, Misao, recuerda que tu estabas huyendo de Shinomori ¿Qué soy yo al lado de él?, solo he intentado protegerte- cada vez estaba más cerca, la pistola brillando, el aire frío entrando por la ventana, golpeando sus mejillas.

-¡Salta!- y entonces cerró los ojos y saltó, encogió las rodillas, preparó su cuerpo para el impacto y cayó sobre el montón de paja sintiendo que en algún momento se había torcido de manera dolorosa el tobillo.

-¡Corre!- desde el ventanal Misao le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, Kanryu la tenía sujeta por los hombros y la apretaba con una furia tal que tenía la sensación de que se quebraría en cualquier instante.

-¡Misao!- Megumi chilló asustada, no podía dejar a su amiga.

-¡Huye!- como pudo la chica intentó quitarse de encima por un momento al contrabandista -¡Huye y trae ayuda, vamos!-

-¡Entiendo!- renqueando, sintiendo que sus pulmones estaban faltos de aire y que en cualquier momento caería la doctora echó a correr fuera de la mansión.

-¡Esa maldita!- Kanryu gruñó, el cañón de la pistola profundamente hundido en el vientre de la chica por si intentaba hacer algo.

-Tus planes se vienen abajo- la jovencita lo observó desafiante aunque su corazón latía con fuerza y su estomago se contraía de miedo.

-¡La atrapare!, nadie se me escapa- ciego de furia el hombre obligó a Misao a moverse hasta el centro del salón, el frío cañón clavado en su estomago, el dedo en el gatillo listo a disparar.

-Pues ya se te escapó-

-¡Paf!- su rostro fue surcado por una violenta cachetada y un hilo de sangre empezó a surgir de sus labios, seguramente se había mordido sin querer.

-Eres la peor perra que haya conocido Misao-

-Y tú el hombre más despreciable- la jovencita contestó sin girar a verlo.

-¿Tanto te costaba entregarte voluntariamente?, total, no pensaba hacerte sufrir mucho- mientras una mano sujetaba la pistola la otra le recorrió el rostro –Pensaba hacerte gozar bonita-

-Cállate- no podía estar sucediendo pero así era, por momentos le llegaba a la mente el deseo de patearlo, zafarse, golpearlo pero cualquier movimiento en falso acabaría con su vida, nunca había estado en una situación así antes, debía admitir que tenía miedo.

-Planeaba elevarte a las nubes y traerte de vuelta- su nariz se hundió en su cuello, ella quiso vomitar en ese instante –Pero fuiste una chica muy mala-

-Mátame- la joven ninja tembló por completo, su delgado cuerpo se estremeció, no lo había pensado sólo lo había dicho, como si ya no fuera dueña de sus palabras.

-¿Qué dices?- de la impresión retiró su cara.

-Si piensas hacer eso conmigo prefiero morir- los ojos azules de la jovencita temblaron, no quería morir claro que no, pero de que lo prefería lo prefería, al morir todo acabaría, eso era mejor que sentir unas manos sucias sobre su cuerpo, un hombre que no amaba, peor aún, que le causaba repulsión.

-De cualquier manera…- los labios de él buscaron su cuello, rozándolos –Aquí no es lo que tu quieras cariño, te recuerdo que yo soy el jefe-

-¡Suéltala ahora!- de la impresión Kanryu en realidad la soltó, ¿Por qué Aoshi Shinomori salía del cuarto donde todos sus hombres armados lo estaban esperando?, ¿Por qué podía ver cuerpos tirados del otro lado de la puerta?,¿Por qué el ninja estaba manchado de sangre pero se veía a leguas que no era suya?.

-¡Maldito!- volvió a sujetar a Misao del hombro antes de que huyera y la chica gimió de dolor cuando los dedos del hombre se clavaron en su piel lastimada.

-¡He dicho que la soltaras!- Aoshi rugió, estaba furioso, ¿Cómo había podido ser tan necio?, había seguido ciegamente la nota en la pata de la paloma y de no ser porque se encontró a Hiottoko a medio camino no estaría en ese lugar en esos precisos momentos, ahora se sentía como un verdadero idiota pero el sentimiento era rápidamente sustituido por las ganas asesinas de desaparecer a ese hombre que había intentado atentar contra su protegida, que había intentado quedarse con lo que le pertenecía, quería rebanar a Kanryu, deshacerlo en mil pedazos, dejarlo irreconocible.

-No estás en posición de ordenar- el contrabandista aunque nervioso puso a la chica frente a él y clavó el cañón de la pistola en su espalda.

-¡Que la sueltes!-

-¿Es bonita, no?- el de gafas hablaba medio apresurado, con una sonrisa inquietante en el rostro, sabía que estaba solo, pero aún tenía las de ganar, aún quería ver a Aoshi Shinomori humillado y perdedor frente a él.

-Aléjate de ella ahora- la voz fue como mil cuchillas pero a Kanryu solo le provocó sonreír más.

-Aunque es algo agresiva, hay que domarla Shinomori- aplicó mas presión en el hombro y Misao apretó los dientes para no gritar –A las mujeres hay que domarlas- acercó sus labios a la oreja femenina sin dejar de ver al ninja frente a él –Con mano fuerte- lamió su lóbulo y entonces los ojos espantados de la chica miraron de frente a su tutor en un grito aterrorizado que no necesitó palabras para ser oído.

-¡Suéltala!- avanzó hacía él decidido, en el ultimo momento Kanryu no pensó en matar a la chica si no a su rival, Aoshi Shinomori era quien debía morir, quien merecía todo el fuego del infierno.

-¡Muere!- las dos manos sujetando la pistola, los ojos azules de Aoshi que en cierto segundo veían su fin de frente, la sonrisa de triunfo de Kanryu y entonces…

-¡Quien va a morir eres tú!- haciendo una mueca por el dolor que le causaba su brazo la chica apoyó las palmas de sus manos en el suelo y aplicó la patada voladora mas potente de toda su vida con ambos pies, Kanryu salió disparado, con una mirada idiota en el rostro, con la saliva escapando de sus labios por la falta de aire y entonces ante la sorprendida mirada de la chica (que no se imaginaba tal desenlace) el contrabandista salió volando por la ventana por donde momentos antes había escapado Megumi.

-¡Mierda, ya lo mate!- sujetándose su hombro y corriendo torpemente la chica se asomó a la ventana encaramándose, pero sobre el montón de paja el de gafas estaba tendido con un brazo torcido de manera poco ortodoxa y al parecer con unas cuantas costillas rotas pero vivo.

-No creí poder decirlo pero que alivio- la jovencita sonrió dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones, la verdad eso de echarse muertes sobre la espalda les venía bien a los hombres pero ella no quería empezar con eso tan joven, apreciaba sus tranquilas horas de sueño, sí señor.

-Misao- escuchó la voz de su tutor a sus espaldas y volteó hacía él sonriendo.

-Pues todo bajo control Ao…- pero no pudo terminar, él la tomó por la cintura, la subió sobre él, buscó con avidez sus labios, casi con desesperación a Misao le parecía que ya había vivido esa situación antes, en el bosque.

-Misao- él gimió, las espadas tiradas en el suelo –Temí tanto por tu vida, me asuste tanto-

-Yo-yo también- ¡Ah!, que tonta se había oído pero bueno sí, era su vida se había asustado de morir.

-¡No entiendes!- con desesperación enredó sus dedos en el largo cabello que caía como cascada tras su espalda, con el cabello suelto se veía un poco mayor, más sensual, si de por si ya era hermosa.

-Ah, Aoshi…- estaba completamente sonrojada, el corazón le latía violentamente dentro del pecho casi como un tambor.

-¡Pensé que mi vida acabaría!- de un empujón casi salvaje la pegó a la pared, sin dejar de besar sus labios, pasando con desesperación sus manos entre su cabello, sobre su cara, sintiendo su cuerpo delgado estremecerse contra el suyo.

-Aoshi-sama, espere…- y oírla decir de nuevo el "sama" era como volver a revivir, la tenía ahí junto a él, viva, completa, totalmente suya.

-¡Es que no puedo!- gimió cargándola, llevándola de cualquier manera entre besos hacía su habitación, apretándola, sintiéndola, hundiéndola en una oscuridad total.

-Aoshi-sama- y ella tampoco era un buen ejemplo de lucidez, estaba total y completamente a su merced, ni siquiera podía pararse a pensar en lo que pasaba, ni siquiera pensaba solo sentía ¡Y como sentía!

-¡Misao!- sin quitarle la ropa se tendió sobre ella en el futón, sujetándola de la nuca unió sus labios en el beso más largo y apasionado en la historia de la humanidad, ella no pudo más que retener el aire en sus pulmones cuando sintió la excitación que su cuerpo le provocaba al de él, lo sintió rozarse contra su pelvis, reclamándola por debajo de la ropa.

-Aoshi-sama no sé…- pero nuevamente él la cayó con un beso capaz de dejar a cualquier mujer en blanco.

-Misao sé que tienes dudas, que no fui el mejor hombre, que en realidad soy tu tutor, pero tú no entiendes ¡En realidad no entiendes!- se separó de ella un momento, solo los segundos necesarios para que la joven apreciara el azul brillante de su mirada, la desesperación en su rostro -¡Pensé que te perdería Misao!, y entonces no me importaba si Kanryu te había tocado, si habías estado con otro hombre ¡Solo me importaba tu vida!, solo quería tenerte en mis brazos para decirte que todo estaba bien-

-Gracias…- tembló bajó él, el cabello regado a su alrededor como una alfombra oscura y atrayente, su labio aún estaba medio inflamado por el bofetón propinado por el contrabandista pero para Aoshi esa chica era un fruto prohibido, una fruta exótica que él ansiaba probar.

-No me importa si no soy el primero- se inclinó sobre ella, aún sintiendo que la fiebre en su interior estaba a punto de explotar y abrasarlo vivo –Pero quisiera… mi único deseo es estar contigo-

- Nunca he estado con alguien más…- la jovencita enrojeció violentamente –Y no sé… no sé si estoy lista… lo quiero, ahora sé que… que lo amo pero…- giró el rostro, bien, se lo había dicho, desde que había empezado su búsqueda por Japón lo había sentido, se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba, pero nunca se lo había dicho a nadie y mucho menos a él.

-¿Pero?- él la observo atentamente, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora en su pecho.

-Pero usted… yo necesito, bueno me hice la promesa que…- empezaba a sentirse tonta pero tenía que decirlo –Me prometí que le dedicaría toda mi vida a un solo hombre, me prometí que sería de uno solo, que pasaría el resto de mi vida al lado de ese elegido, en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores y usted…- la chica guardó silencio, el sonrojo luchando en sus mejillas por aparecer en su máximo esplendor.

Y entonces Aoshi lo supo, que él quería ser ese elegido, que era él quien quería estar al lado de esa niña para toda la vida, que no solo la deseaba sino que por encima de todas las cosas la amaba.

-No te preocupes-

-¿Eh?- sus ojos azules, inocentes y luminosos lo observaron sin comprender.

-Todo esta bien- no era tiempo para explicaciones, irguiéndose a medias mando al demonio su gi ninja para gran asombro de la chica quien se encogió sobre el futón sin dejar de observar esos pectorales poderosos y musculosos.

-Aoshi-sama…-

-Toca- sujetó su mano, su delgada muñeca y la colocó sobre su propio pecho, del lado de su corazón –Así es como te quiero-

-Ah- tragó saliva y se dejo perder, por ese corazón era capaz de todo, lo que fuera, ya no importaba.

-Prometo ser amable- con cuidado, sin dejar de besarla desanudo el obi rosa, casi jugando abrió su traje ninja, protegiendo su hombro aún lastimado se deshizo de la molesta prenda, ahora estaba tal y como el otro día, con las vendas cubriendo su pecho y el short ninja, pero esta vez no se iba a conformar con eso, sus labios húmedos y calientes recorrieron su cara, sus labios, su cuello, se detuvieron en las molestas vendas y empezó a tironearlas con los dientes como si se tratara de un cachorro.

Pero para Misao era otra cosa, sentía su aliento caliente sobre sus senos, su cabello negro causándole cosquillas bajo la barbilla.

-Aoshi- tragó saliva y se mordió los labios rogando a los cielos por no arquear su cuerpo hacía él, pero fue imposible, Aoshi por fin había soltado las vendas, su lengua húmeda recorrió la separación de sus senos, hundiendo su rostro entre sus pechos.

-¡Aoshi!- quería morirse en ese justo instante, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía lo sujetó por el cabello, le retorció los negros mechones al tiempo que apretaba las piernas sintiendo una sensación de calor en el vientre, pero él no era piadoso, él no oía sus suplicas, se dirigió a uno de sus pechos y lo introdujo en su boca, lo lamió como si se tratara de un manjar, pasó ambas manos por debajo de ella y la apretó contra él, introduciendo más y más el erecto pezón entre sus labios.

-¡Aoshi!- gritó con desesperación, retorció con locura su cabello negro casi como si fuera a arrancárselo, pero a él el dolor no le molestaba, sabía que la estaba llevando a la locura, sabía que ella estaba disfrutando.

-Misao- soltó su pecho y ella boqueó jadeante, sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos sorprendidos –Dame tu mano- se la dio por inercia, él la sujeto con cuidado, casi como si la guiara por un pasaje oscuro donde él era su guía, sus labios se unieron, Misao se perdió en ese sentimiento pero luego recordó su mano ¡Su mano que Aoshi introducía bajo su pantalón!

Por mero instinto intentó zafarse pero él la retuvo firme sin dejar de besarla, tragó saliva y entonces se adelantó a lo desconocido, tocándolo, sintiéndolo.

-¡Ah!- Aoshi gimió aún con sus labios unidos a los de ella, retorciéndose sobre ella –No te detengas- ¿Era este Aoshi suplicante el mismo Aoshi de siempre?, no lo sabía pero no lo haría sufrir, su mano se movió bajo el pantalón, primero torpemente, rozando, acariciando, sintiendo.

-¡Ah!- y él que gemía contra sus labios -¡No pares!- entonces lo supo, que ella le causaba placer, que podía hacerlo sufrir y gozar si quería, su mano entonces se movió con naturalidad, alentándolo, excitándolo.

-¡Ah!, ¡Misao!, ¡Misao!- gemía contra ella y para ella, se arqueaba y desfallecía para volver a elevarse.

-¡Misao!- ya no podía aguantar más, se dejo caer sobre ella arrancando de cualquier manera el short ninja, besando su ombligo, sus piernas, dando gracias a los cielos por cruzar a esa criatura hermosa en su camino, pidiendo perdón por sus pecados y dándole las gracias a Dios por dejarlo existir para ese único momento.

-Aoshi- nuevamente ella se encogió ruborizada, estaba completamente desnuda, bueno, en realidad no, aún llevaba puesto el calzado… para lo que le servía en esos momentos, no, para algo sí servía, para excitar más a Aoshi si eso fuera posible, ahí estaba ella, con el cabello oscuro enmarcando su rostro de marfil, con los ojos azules avergonzados y atrayentes y las cintas azules ninja que le llegaban a la rodilla, le estaba haciendo el amor a una chica ninja, a SU chica ninja.

-Eres hermosa-

-Ya una vez me lo habías dicho- tragó saliva nuevamente, él se acercaba peligroso, ella cerró los ojos, sabía lo que pasaría ahora, Okon se lo había contado, sabía que le causaría dolor pero no se esperaba eso…

-¡Ay!- gritó de sorpresa, Aoshi nuevamente estaba sobre ella, besando sus labios, pero su mano ¡La mano de él no se podía estar quieta dentro de ella!.

-Misao…- una sonrisa traviesa atravesó su cara, Misao no recordaba la ultima vez que lo había visto sonreír.

-¡Aoshi, para!- gimió y se arqueó hacía él, los dedos del ninja se movían dentro de ella, aumentando el calor, haciéndola desfallecer.

-No creo que quieras que paré- el le susurró al oído, el muy maldito.

-¡Aoshi!- por instinto jaloneo sus pantalones, se los bajó en medio de un éxtasis total, sus pensamientos revueltos.

-¿Segura?-

-¡Aoshi!- rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y lo besó con una pasión desbordante y él que no se podía estar quieto.

-Misao-

-¡No me haga sufrir Aoshi-sama!- el grito pareció tener efecto, los dedos de él la dejaron por fin en paz pero los ojos azules la observaban celosos.

-Serás mía-

-Para siempre- él entonces tomó sus manos y las colocó sobre sus hombros.

-Te retorcerás y gemirás mi nombre, puedes arañarme si así lo deseas-

-¿Aoshi-sama?-

-Me amaras locamente y no querrás que me detenga, ni yo tampoco- se posicionó sobre ella, separó sus piernas lentamente –Y serás mía por siempre-

-¡Ah!- y entonces llegó la primera embestida, por un momento creyó que se quebraría en dos, pero aunque olió el inconfundible olor de la sangre saliendo de ella, a pesar de que él la observó con ojos culpables por un segundo, la verdad es que no sintió dolor, no, solo un agudo sentimiento de pertenencia y entonces sí él ya no se midió.

-¡Aoshi!- ahora entendía el porque de sus palabras, se aferró a sus hombros, sintiéndose enloquecer, marcó tanto las yemas de sus dedos en su piel que pensó que lo desgarraría.

-¡Misao!- y él no paraba, él no se detenía.

-¡Aoshi, Aoshi, Aoshi!- solo existía un nombre en ese ancho mundo para ella y al final llegó un momento en donde ya no pudo encontrar la dirección entre tanto placer, en donde todo fue colores y luego blanco, donde perdió los sentidos por completo para sumirse con él en un mundo extraño donde solo existían ellos dos.

-¡Misao!- y entonces él se desplomó sobre ella, apoyando la barbilla sobre el delicado hombro femenino, pero ella no podía contestar, sus ojos estaban perdidos, nunca había sentido tal cantidad de emociones, ya jamás podría ser la chica de antes.

-Y eso mi querida señorita es lo que se siente ser la mujer de Aoshi Shinomori- el joven resopló dejando caer todo su peso sobre ella pero la jovencita no se quejó, en cambio pasó lentamente las yemas de sus dedos por entre esa cabellera oscura, sintiendo las hebras gruesas correr entre sus manos.

-Aoshi-sama…- le hablo quedamente y él alzó la cabeza sonriente, como un hombre complacido, era raro, muy raro verlo así.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Yo…- la jovencita negó con la cabeza y le sonrió –Lo amo Aoshi-sama- parecía realmente contenta con decir esas simples palabras y entonces él se incorporo a medias viendo fijamente esos ojos azules y hermosos, esa inocencia que él acaba de robar y que sin embargo seguía ahí, tan clara como si él no hubiera pasado por encima de ella.

-Misao…-

-¿Si?-

-Pensaba que mi esposa tendría que ser sumisa y tierna, pensaba que la mujer perfecta tenía que obedecerme sin chistar y hablar solo cuando yo se lo pidiera- los ojos del joven observaron fijamente al techo, casi con la misma frialdad de antaño.

-¡Pero!- la chica saltó asustada ¿Cómo se ponía a decirle eso en esos instantes?, ¿Entonces todo lo que habían hecho era un error?, ella no era ninguna de esas cosas ¿Sería que Aoshi solo la había usado?, ¿Sería que ella había caído como una tonta?, ¿Entonces solo era el trofeo que se disputaban él y Kanryu?, sintió deseos de llorar y de rabiar, de voltearle la cara de una bofetada y de tirarse en un rincón a gemir hasta morir.

-Creía que la mujer ideal debía ser como un arreglo decorativo en mi casa…-

-¡Pues entonces no sé porque estamos aquí!- la chica gritó levantándose rápidamente del futón, luchando por contener las lagrimas rabiosas que asomaban a sus orbes azules, recogiendo rápidamente su ropa -¡Yo no soy ninguna de esas cosas!-

-Lo sé- él la dejo hacer, con una mirada que ni pedía ni daba nada.

-¿Entonces por que?- giró furiosa hacía él -¡Yo no soy sumisa ni callada, usted debió haberme dicho que yo nunca sería su esposa perfecta!, ¡Debió habérmelo advertido antes de que me metiera con usted!- de pronto toda la verdad de las cosas se volvió sobre ella como una tormenta furiosa -¡Pero que estupida fui!-

-Misao…- él entonces empezó a incorporarse lentamente.

-¡Usted solo quería estar conmigo!, ¡Solo quería acostarse con esta chiquilla tonta!-

-Misao…-

-¡Y lo logró!- sus ojos se humedecieron de rabia y de orgullo herido -¡Soy una reverenda y maldita idiota!-

-¡Misao!- él entonces le gritó sujetándola por la muñeca, no iba a dejar que siguiera insultándose a si misma.

-¡Suélteme, no tiene que hacer teatritos!- forcejeó para liberarse -¡No soy tan idiota!-

-¡Misao!- la sujetó por los hombros, clavando la fuerza de su mirada azul en ella –Dije que yo había deseado eso en el pasado, pero en el pasado yo era un idiota-

-¿Qué?-

-Porque todas esas cosas ¿Para que me serviría una mujer así?- el ninja la pegó a su pecho, aunque seguían desnudos ya no sentía el urgente deseo de hacerle el amor… no aún.

-No lo sé- Misao negó con la cabeza –Para sentirse muy hombre para…-

-Para nada- el ninja le levantó la barbilla y la besó en la boca –Te quiero a ti porque eres ruda y agresiva, porque vas por lo que quieres y te rescatas a ti misma del peligro, porque a tu lado me siento una mejor persona, aunque…- el joven sonrió de medio lado y ella sintió como su corazón saltaba con temor.

-¿Aunque?-

-Aunque eres mi perdición Misao Makimachi- y cargándola en brazos la regresó al futón, su amigo allá abajo quería volver a jugar y él se acababa de enterar de una cosa, quería estar con esa chica por el resto de la eternidad, ya más tarde se ocuparía de sus hombres y de encontrar a Megumi Takani, ahora solo era de ella, de su perdición.

=fin=

Notas de Okashira Janet: Ah, que decir, bueno… ¡Esto es culpa de tommy-hiragizawa!, me muele tanto con que siempre la dejo picada y al final no pasa nada que tuve que hacer un lemon (estoy igual que Megumi, pura experiencia ficticia) así que espero que no se haya visto tan mal.

En fin, quería hacer el Oneshot mas largo de esta pareja en español ¿Lo logre?, ¿No lo logre?, ¿No lo sabes tú gabyhyatt que has leído todo lo posiblemente leíble en este ancho mundo?, Okashira Janet hunde la cabeza entre sus piernas, tal vez nunca sepa la respuesta Ciao

_23 de Enero del 2009 Viernes_


End file.
